


Overgirl

by Loucadasloucuras



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, F/F, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Wet Dream
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loucadasloucuras/pseuds/Loucadasloucuras
Summary: Kara já esteve ao lado do governo, ela foi por um ano Supergirl, a defensora de Nacional CIty, mas agora, as pessoas não lhe veem como a mesma pessoa.Eles não estão errados, Kara mudou naquele dia, algo dentro de si quebrou, raiva surgiu juntamente com o sentimento de vingança, e agora, Overgirl, a vilã mais temida dos Estados Unidos não iria descansar, até ver todos os responsáveis pela destruição da sua vida punidos.Lena assume a empresa da sua família a beira da falência, e com ajuda do seu ex namorado, consegue terminar o projeto da sua carreira até então, mas tudo irá por água abaixo quando Overgirl adentrar seu evento e destruir todos os seus planos até então.A loira surge em seu prédio totalmente machucada, e Lena precisa tomar uma decisão.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & Lucy Lane, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lucy Lane, Lucy Lane/James "Jimmy" Olsen
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Um grande olá a todos que estão lendo essa fanfic, trago a vocês uma história em universo alternativo, como perceberam, onde as personagens são bem diferentes da série e por isso peço que estejam de mente e braços abertos, para conhecerem esse universo que se passa a minha história.  
> Peço perdão pela sinopse, eu realmente tenho dificuldade em escrever esse tipo de texto, mas sem enrolar vocês muito mais, boa leitura.  
>  Beijos da Autora

Eram poucos eventos que paravam Nacional City, de forma ilegal, as grandes lutas aliennigénas sempre atraiam um grande e rico público, mas para a emprensa, o evento como teria hoje na L-Corp era demasiadamente raro.O projeto dirigido por Lena Luthor e Ben Lockwood prometiam mudar totalmente a realidade da saúde mundial, e muitas pessoas estavam interressadas nisso,claro que cada com um seus motivos.Imprensas queriam saber mais sobre o projeto e principalmente os custos, já outros cientistas estavam presentes para tentar saber mais sobre as fórmulas usadas, que nesse momento valia mais de um bilhão de doláres.

Mas para Kara, o foco principal da noite era outro, Jack Spheer, o homem que nessa ocasião representava Lockwood e que ajudou diretamente Lena Luthor.Como repórter, a loira sabia informações da maioria presente aqui, já que Grant lhe deu objetivo claro de tentar falar com todos os presentes, mas como Overgirl Kara tinha sua atenção voltada para os garçons e Spheer.

Seguindo sua chefe, Kara era apenas mais uma jornalista no local e perto de Grant, nenhum segurança iria lhe incomodar, mas sua chefe estava mais focada no bar do ambiente do que no trabalho em si.

-Vá em frente Kiera, entreviste todos que conseguir, com esse terno seu, tenho certeza que poucas pessoas negaram algo a você.-Cat se senta na frente do balcão, sendo logo atendida por um homem quase da altura de Kara e com cabelos curtos e pretos.

-Por favor a melhor tequila dessa bar.-Mon-El olha para as duas mulheres antes de dar as costas e pegar a garrafa da bebida solicitada, Kara fica em silêncio ao lado da sua chefe, e Grant só começa falar quando seu copo está cheio.

-Eu irei beber um pouco aqui, e quando o evento começar ficar interessante, eu irei falar com quem preciso, por enquanto você pode ir entrevistando o máximo de pessoas que conseguir Kiera.-Cat fala de forma presunçosa e em seguida bebendo metade do copo, para chamar o balconista novamente para perto das duas e pedir a garrafa toda.

-Por favor não estrague a noite, e não se esqueça que agora representa uma das empresas mais importantes.-Cat fala e faz um sinal típico, querendo ficar sozinha, Kara é rápida ao sair de perto do balcão e do falso balconista.

Era óbvio que o lugar estaria cheio de agentes do DEO disfarçados e ver Mon-El como um balconista lhe desperta sentimentos que nesse momento só iria atrapalhar seu disfarce.Mas essa sensação dura pouco, pois ao ver Lena Luthor adentrar o salão ao lado de James Olsen, a surpresa lhe toma.Fazia muito tempo, desde a última vez que Kara viu James, era comum Overgirl e Guardião terem embates, mas publicamente, o jornalista Olsen não aparecia em um evento ou algo do tipo a pelo menos um ano.

Kara precisa respirar fundo para que seu corpo volte funcionar, tendo não se afetar, a loira caminha na direção da dona da festa, quando um garçom apressado, tromba com força contra seu corpo.E no fim, taças, copos e os dois estão no chão mas de brinde, um líquido forte cai no seu terno, fazendo Kara reclamar baixo.

-Eu sinto muito, me perdoe pela falta de atenção senhorita.-Winn fala pegando os cacos de vidro no chão, muitas convidados observavam o que havia acontecido, mas somente Lena e outra garçonete se aproximam.

-Mil perdões pelo meu colega senhorita.-A ruiva fala olhando feio na direção de Winn, que ficava de pé, Lena se aproxima, encarando feio Alex, que morde o lábio nervosa.

-Podem ir, eu converso com a senhorita sobre o ocorrido, certo ?-Kara fica de pé, tirando seu blazer azul sujo, e mostrando sua blusa branca social, Lena precisa manter o olhar alto para não observar como a roupa abraçava bem o corpo da loira a sua frente.

-Me chamo Kara Ayers, senhorita Luthor.-Kara estende a mão com educação e sorrindo na direção da CEO, Lena aperta a mão da loira devolvendo o sorriso, e chamando sua assistente Eve Teschmacher, que se aproxima rapidamente.

-Eve por favor acompanhe a senhorita até o banheiro para ver se conseguem tirar essa mancha da roupa dela e caso não seja possível eu insisto a cobrir a despesa.-Lena fala sorrindo e pedindo licença, Eve coloca a mão da amiga, falando com carisma.

****

- _ Esse equipamento é realmente bom certo ? Ele não será detectado quando eu plugar na rede do prédio ?-Kara fala cruzando os braços, o homem a sua frente sorri deixando a caixa pequena, de longe parecia até mesmo um local para guardar alianças, bem disfarçado e perfeito para o evento. _

_ -Não se preocupe Kara, essa minha fonte é realmente muito boa, ele faz o preço alto valer, mas tome cuidado, o dispositivo é sensível e precisa estar em um lugar bem refrigerado.-Kara sorri olhando a planta na sua frente, seus olhos param no banheiro feminino, e uma grande entrada de ar, como uma caixa de som, que se conectava diretamente ao palco do evento. _

_ -O banheiro seria o lugar mais seguro, mas fica longe, pode demorar um pouco para ativar e infectar o sistema do prédio com o vírus e o vídeo, mas se fossemos arriscar, o painel do palco seria o lugar ideal.-Kara morde o lábio, negando com a cabeça, tentar colocar o dispositivo tinha mais possíveis consequências do que um fator importante. _

_ -Eu irei conectar no banheiro isso está definido, mas como irei ativar isso, não posso entrar a festa com o controle seria óbvio demais.-O homem sorri, pegando uma pequena maleta, e colocando em cima da mesa. _

_ -Essa maleta, será o nosso falso sinal, para tirar todas as opções de que alguém de dentro da festa acionou o dispositivo… deixe ela em um lugar abandonado e use esses óculos e aperte esse botão quando estiver pronta para a ação.-Kara sorri trocando de óculos, deixando o seu antigo em cima da mesa, suspirando ela passa a mão no seu cabelo curto. _

_ -Algum avanço no traje novo ?-Kara fala ficando de costas e pegando uma cerveja da sua geladeira, o moreno escora na mesa, pegando seu celular, para mostrar as fotos tiradas do mesmo. _

_ -Um dia e estará pronto, voz modificada e capuz resistente mas ainda aconselho você usar uma peruca.-Kara suspira pegando a bolsa que seu amigo trouxe tirando vários modelos de perucas. _

_ -Tudo vai dar certo e após o evento quando iremos nos encontrar de novo.-O homem pensa por alguns segundos, antes de responder Kara. _

_ -Isso depende de quão sucedida a missão for, mas eu entro em contato pode ter certeza,agora preciso ir…. _

__

__ *********

Não era como Lena estivesse tranquila, muito longe disso, era o seu primeiro evento de renome em Nacional City, e com o peso de um trabalho longo em parceria com Lockwood, mas principalmente seu ex, Jack Shpeer.Eles dois eram uma boa dupla, mas juntando o seu término com o tempo que eles passaram juntos realizando esse trabalho, a Luthor tinha certeza que fez o certo ao terminar tudo com o cientista.Era irritante as constantes investidas de Jack, mas nada que uma conversa séria não resolvesse, Lena sabia que mesmo com seu antigo relacionamento confuso, seu ex era uma pessoa boa.

Encontrar com James Olsen no elevador, foi uma surpresa boa, mas logo a Luthor precisa pedir licença para ir resolver o pequeno incidente, e conhecer a linda loira que estava na sua festa.

Lena tem uma lembrança do sobrenome Ayers, e recorda das matérias da CatCo que havia lido recentemente, falando sobre a ansiedade da sociedade científica sobre o projeto da L-Corp e os impactos que traria na sociedade.Mas tirando a loira da sua cabeça, Lena foca em cumprimentar a maioria dos presentes na festa, até que Alex passa novamente na sua frente.

Alex era sua amiga, e Lena sabia do emprego da ruiva, mas a grande questão, era o porquê do DEO estar infiltrado/ disfarçado em sua festa.

-Foi bom te reencontrar Alex, me fez lembrar da minha dúvida, por que diabos você está trabalhando como garçonete ? O governo não paga tão bem mais ?-Lena ironiza pegando um dos copos que Alex segurava na sua bandeja de prata,a ruiva aperta os lábios, parecia em dúvida sobre o que falar, mas mesmo assim, continuava olhando ao seu redor o tempo todo.

-Ela está aqui ?-Lena pergunta após segundos sem resposta, Alex entende sobre quem a Luthor falava pois logo olha na direção da CEO, suspirando antes de responder fracamente.

-Não temos certeza, mas há um alvo em potencial no evento, por outro lado, não se preocupe não é você Lena.-Alex fala e logo pede desculpas e licença baixo voltando para perto do balcão, para conversar com o homem que servia as bebidas.

A Luthor bebe parte do líquido do copo, seus olhos passam pela festa, ela provavelmente deveria procurar Jack, mas Lena percebe a presença de Cat na festa, a CEO sorri se aproximando devagar da loira.

-Cat Grant no meu evento, isso é uma grande honra.-Lena se senta ao lado da loira que sorri na sua direção, ela tira o celular da mal deixando em cima do balção, para depois responder a Luthor.

-Eu preciso admitir que fiquei surpresa com o convite, esse projeto era muito esperado, mas poucos acreditavam que ficaria pronto ainda neste ano, você continua superando muito o que os outros dizem Lena.-Grant fala sorrindo e estendendo seu copo na direção de Lena, que brinda sorrindo, terminando de beber o que havia o seu copo, o deixando em cima do balcão.

-Eu não posso negar que também esperava o fim do projeto fosse um pouco mais tardio, mas Lockwood e Jack me ajudaram muito, eles tinham muitas células tronco e pude trabalhar com calma.-Cat sorri concordando com a cabeça, ela mal entendia sobre o assunto, mas mentalmente anotava qualquer coisa e depois passaria para Kara.

-Como essa parceria surgiu ? Eu espero que ela continue por muitos anos, a sua chegada em Nacional City fez muito bem para a cidade, precisávamos de uma empresa sendo dirigida por alguém como você.-Lena morde o lábio com o elogio, mesmo que Cat fosse uma repórter experiente, seu ego não pode evitar de inflar com os elogios.

-Eu já conhecia Jack, então quando Lockwood estava interresado em ajudar no projeto, ele foi o intermediário, podemos dizer assim, sem ele, provavelmente eu estaria ainda no etapa 1 dos testes.-Cat sorri terminando de beber a sua bebida, mas antes que o assunto pudesse terminar, Spheer se aproxima das suas mulheres.

-Desculpe interromper, mas Lena posso falar com você uns minutinhos ?-Lena concorda e pede licença para Grant, que continua observando os dois, enquanto se afastava da festa, indo até a varanda do andar.

Kara se aproxima da chefe, e percebe que a mesma olhava Lena e o Spheer, se pudesse chutar algo, provavelmente a intuição de Cat já lhe dava sinais de que algo iria acontecer hoje.

-Tem algo errado aqui, fique de olhos abertos Kiera, e fique andando perto de outros cientistas, quero saber a opinião deles sobre esse projeto, mas faça isso depois do discurso.-Grant fala fazendo um sinal para Kara sentar do seu lado, a repórter faz isso, pedindo apenas uma garrafa de água.

Do outro lado da festa,Jack estava em silêncio, deixando a Luthor mais nervosa do que antes, algo estava errado, e provavelmente Lena estava por fora das coisas, como sempre, a última a descobrir a verdade.

-Eu fiz algo errado Lena… eu sinto muito mas não tive escolhas.-Jack fala olhando na direção da sua ex, que cruza os braços com raiva, Lena revira os olhos antes de continuar a conversa.

-Você sempre faz algo errado Jack, precisa ser mais específico e sincero, me fale o que aconteceu.-Kara mexe nos seus óculos, ouvindo a conversa da varanda com sua super audição.

-Vamos fazer esse discurso logo, eu quero sair da cidade o mais rápido possível-.O cientista sai da varanda indo na direção do palco, Lena suspirou com raiva, antes de seguir o ex, e avisar aos seguranças que iriam começar a falar.

-Boa noite Nacional City !-As câmeras do local todas se viram na direção de Jack que sorri se aproximando da beira do palco improvisado, Lena sorri comprimentando algumas pessoas que lhe chamavam.

-É com muito carinho que eu venho essa noite, anunciar o novo projeto, da parceria Lockwood e Luthor, Ben infelizmente não pode estar presente hoje, mas como seu braço direito vim lhe representar.-O homem fala sorrindo e olhando na direção de Lena, que sorri concordado com a cabeça, a situação poderia estar totalmente estranhas, mas esse ainda era o projeto da sua vida.

-Iremos passar um pequeno vídeo, e depois Lena e eu falaremos mais ou pouco sobre o projeto e as etapas que o mesmo passou, por enquanto aproveitem o espetáculo.-Kara segue sua chefe que se aproxima do palco, esperando a mesma focar no telão que ligava para apertar o pequeno botão do seu óculos.

_ -Obrigada pela apresentação Spheer.- _ A voz de Overgirl soa nas caixas de som, fazendo os agentes do DEO ficarem em alerta e os convidados surpresos.

_ -Eu sinto atrapalhar a noite de vocês, mas Nacional City precisa saber a verdade. Esse cientista é um mercenário.Como podem ver nas fotos e vídeo que consegui ( vídeo começa passar no telão) as tão caras médulas ósseas eram retiradas de orfãos, indefesos, mas Spheer não é o único culpado disso, ele apenas uma peça do quebra cabeça, que eu irei montar e revelar para o sociedade.- _ A voz para juntamente com o fim do vídeo, antes que os seguranças começassem a agir, as luzes desligam e Overgirl não demora surgir, adentrando pela varanda aberta e agarrando Spheer.

-Me solte seu monstro !-Jack fala se debatendo contra o aperto de Overgirl na sua camisa, Lena arregala os olhos, mas os seguranças locais são rápidos de tirar perto de Jack, enquanto a Luthor se aproximava dos elevadores, os agentes do DEO surgiam e Guardião corria para perto do incidente.

- **Como consegue dormir ?-** A voz de Kara sai mais grossa, seu rosto estava escondido pelo capuz e uma máscara, e agora usava uma peruca preta, que deixava seus cabelos longos, Kara sorria para Spheer que praticamente tremia de medo.

-Solte ele Overgirl ! -James grita para a vilã que sorri vendo os agentes todos mirando na sua direção, Kara sorri descendo do ar, e parando sobre o palco, mas ao fazer isso um tiro lhe acerta, trazendo a tona toda sua raiva.

Jack é jogado na direção de James, que tenta amenizar o impacto, mas os dois cabam sendo levados longe, até perto da parede.Com Guardião limitado por alguns segundos, Overgirl foca em desviar das balas, que lhe machucavam, provavelmente feito de kryptonita, ela havia sido alertada, mesmo sendo um protótipo, Kara não podia negar que elas realmente eram eficientes em lhe machucar.

Com sua visão de calor, Kara quebra a maioria das armas que disparavam na sua direção, enquanto isso, Alex estava escondida detrás do balcão, enquanto Winn terminava de configurar a bomba de gás.

-Merda Winn, me fale qual é a porra do risco com essa bomba !-Alex grita com o homem que finalmente termina o que fazia.

-Isso pode machucar muito Overgirl, mas esta coisa não está nem na fase de teste, se algo sair errado, pode machucar todos no local.-James se aproxima, atirando em Kara e se escondendo perto dos dois, seus olhos vão até a bomba nas mãos de Winn.

-Está é nossa chance.-James pega a arma da mão de Winn, a armando e jogando na direção de Kara, que explode a bomba no ar, a pouca distância de Winn, Alex e James, a explosão joga agentes e até mesmo Overgirl longe, Kara choca contra a parede fazendo a partir no meio, e o teto na sua frente cai, impedindo dos tiros chegarem nela.

-Porra..-Alex fala colocando a mão na cabeça, sentindo a testa pulsar, mas ignorando a dor, ela fica de pé, olhando na direção de Overgirl, vendo apenas pueira.

-Perdemos mais uma vez…..

*****

Lena pede duas vezes para seu motorista mudar o rádio, mas era inevitável, todos os lugares falavam sobre seu evento e principalmente a surpresa participação de Overgirl no mesmo, muitos lhe chamavam de terroristas, outros de justiceira, mas a Luthor no momento queria apenas chegar em casa e não pensar nas despesas, e a provável destruição do seu prédio.

Felizmente, por ser a primeira a evacuar o prédio, Lena não sofre com outros carros desesperados para ir para casa, e em poucos minutos a Luthor mais nova estava subindo seu elevador privado para sua cobertura, no melhor prédio da cidade.Onde ela estaria totalmente alheia do que diabos acontecia na sua empresa, certo ?

Sim isso foi o que aconteceu nos seus quinze minutos de paz, Lena tirou sua roupa social, vestindo um blusão e ficando de calcinha, com Sam ainda longe de Nacional City, ninguém iria atrapalhar sua noite de sono.

Deitada na sua enorme cama, Lena afunda no travesseiro e cobertas, deixando seu corpo descansar, ou tentar, já que antes que a Luthor adormecesse, um barulho vem do seu teto, como se algo muito pesado havia chocado contra o mesmo.

A Luthor precisa de toda sua força para levantar da cama, mas já em alerta, Lena pega sua preciosa pistola, na sua gaveta trancada, e se aproxima das escadas que davam acesso ao telhado, já que provavelmente, se fosse uma pessoa no seu telhado, não iria tentar descer de elevador.Subindo devagar, Lena mantém sua mira alta e atenta a todo mínimo barulho ao seu redor, até assim chegar nos últimos degraus e a porta que dava acesso as escadas, mas mais rápido que a luz, a Luthor sente apenas um vulto se aproximar lhe colocando contra a parede.

-Fique quieta, eu irei embora logo.-A voz é baixa, mas Lena consegue reconhecer mesmo se fosse um sussurro, seu corpo fica em alerta, Overgirl estava na sua frente, ela veio te matar ! Sua mente gritava para reagir.

-Me solte !-Lena junta toda sua força para empurrar o corpo feminino para longe de si, e para a surpresa da CEO, a vilã mais temida de Nacional City é jogada no chão e geme de dor na sua frente.

-Meu deus, o que aconteceu com você ?-Lena fala ao ver a mulher agarrar seu torço com força, mas antes que a loira pudesse tentar falar algo, outro barulho vem do terraço, fazendo a Luthor arregalar os olhos.

_ “Não deveriamos estar aqui ! Não tem nenhuma chance de Overgirl chegar até Lena, a Luthor deve ter um exército particular todo defendendo seu prédio” _ -Lena reage rapidamente, se aproximando de Kara, e arrastando ela para o canto mais afastado da porta, que também era o mais escuro.

-Fiquei quietinha ok ?-Lena fala se agachando na frente da loira, e coloca a cabeça contra a parede, fechando os olhos e tentando ignorar a dor que crescia a cada momento., a Luthor na sua frente percebe isso, descendo o olhar para o uniforme todo cortado na sua frente.

_ “Não tem nada aqui ! Vamos embora antes que a Agente Danvers receba uma ligação de Lena.”- _ Uma voz feminina fala e logo os únicos barulhos ouvidos era a respiração baixa de Kara e nervosa de Lena.

-Eu vou te levantar, precisamos chegar até meu apartamente, e eu vejo o que faço com você.-Kara tenta soltar um rosnado, mas no seu atual estado, sai parecido com um gemido de dor, Lena apenas ignora seu cérebro lhe citando mais de cinco motivos para não cuidar da vilã mais procurada de Nacional City, enquanto seu corpo ajudava a mesma descer as escadas.

-Puta merda, você não é nada leve.-Kara solta uma risada baixa, e abrindo a porta na frente dela, Lena termina de lhe levar até o sofá, e depois lhe coloca sentada no móvel, a Luthor se aproxima segurando o fecho que mantinha a roupa fechada.

-Eu preciso tirar isso daqui, se quiser que eu te ajude.-Kara concorda levemente, conseguindo devagar tirar seu casaco liberando seu rosto, mas ainda continuando com calça, peruca e máscara.

-Meu deus você está perdendo muito sangue !-Lena fala ao ver o corpo totalmente machucado da vilã, ela rapidamente fica de pé, correndo para seu banheiro e pegando o kit médico, Kara continua parada, apenas tentando controlar sua respiração, se mantendo acordada.

A Luthor começa tirando os pedaços de kryptonita que estão mais externos, vendo que só com a retirada dos fragmentos, o sangue estocava mas a ferida continuava aberta, Lena tira boa parte que estava de forma mais acessível.Kara gemia de dor a cada toque de Lena no seu corpo, não era como se ela nunca tivesse se machucado com a pedra verde, mas parece que tinha algo naquela maldita bomba, algo que destruía seu corpo aos poucos.

-Você parece menos pálida, se sente melhor ?-Lena fala ao perceber que vilã mais sã, Kara tosse baixo se mexendo um pouco, agora mais ciente dos seus atos, seu coração batia acelerado, ela estava na frente de Lena Luthor, e em um estado crítico, por outro lado seu corpo tentava ficar em alerta, isso tudo poderia ser um plano, para lhe prender, ou qual fosse o objetivo de Lena.

-Por que está fazendo isso ?-Kara consegue formular uma frase, a pergunta atrai a atenção de Lena, que levanta o olhar na direção de Overgirl, o silêncio se estabelece entre elas, enquanto a Luthor pensa em uma resposta.

-Apenas não pude deixar você ser pega nessas conduções, eu conheço o governo, e eles iriam te matar… sem pena.-Kara sorri tombando a cabeça para trás na almofada do sofá, seus instintos ainda estavam em alerta, mas se Lena já lhe quisesse morta, Overgirl seria morta rapidamente.

-Preciso tirar suas calças.-Lena fala baixo, mas o suficiente para atrair a atenção da loira para si, Kara levanta a cabeça, mas antes de falar, a Luthor fica de pé.

-Espera, antes disso tenho que buscar algo.-Lena caminha rapidamente até seu quarto, a Luthor abre sua gaveta, achando com rapidez seu par de algemas, claro que Kara ainda estava fraca, mas nunca era demais se precaver.

-Nunca imaginei que gostava dessas coisas.-Kara fala com humor, apenas olhando enquanto Lena algema suas maõs em cima da sua cabeça, a Luthor ignora a piada antes de voltar se sentar na frente da vilã.

-Vou abaixar sua calça ok ?-Kara concorda levemente, ainda com um sorriso estúpido no rosto, enquanto a cientísta abaixa o restante do seu uniforme, deixando visível sua cueca preta.

-Os ferimentos aqui estão mais superficiais.-Lena fala engolindo em seco, ter um dos seres mais fortes do mundo na sua frente, algemado e praticamente pelado fez coisas consigo.

-Essas balas além de terem composição diferente, parecem ter um poder de perfuração maior, as do seu tronco estavam bem profundas.-Lena analisa a bala na pinça que segurava, Kara suspira voltando olhar para o teto do lugar.

-Esses curativos devem ajudar enquanto o Sol não nasce.-A CEO fala após terminar de limpar e cuidar dos ferimentos de Kara, que continuava algemada e em silêncio, observando a mulher na sua frente trabalhar.

-Agora você está….livre.-Lena fala destrancando as algemas e jogando as roupas em cima de Overgirl, começando caminhar na direção do seu quarto, parando ao sentir uma mão segurando a sua.

-Obrigada.-Lena arregala os olhos ao estar cara a cara com a vilã, que mantém uma expressão neutra, mas ao mesmo tempo sexy, Lena ressalta isso nos seus pensamentos.

-Não esteja aqui…(Lena coloca as mãos no ombro da loira, antes de puxar a mesma para um selinho rápido) quando eu acordar…. 


	2. O início das mentiras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara e Lena precisam lidar com os acontecimentos da noite anterior, cada uma segue seu rumo, mas o destino reservará mais encontro das duas, em diferentes situações e principalmente, com diferentes nomes.Por outro lado, após o fracasso do projeto da L-Corp, Lockwood irá atrás de Jack Spheer para começar acabar com as pontas soltas, antes que Overgirl chegasse até ele.

_ Permanecer no buraco negro foi como dormir, mas a sensação de acordar foi esencialmente ruim, principalmente porque a aterrisagem foi turbulenta, Kara acordou no momento que adentrou a atmosfera terreste e sua nave acertou em cheio um objeto que vagava pelo espaço, fazendo com saisse da rota inicial e caisse em um lugar aleatório. _

_ A primeira coisa que lhe vem a cabeça, és sobre Clark, e se ele estava bem, mas Kara logo muda seu pensamento, quando sente o ar terrestre pela primeira vez.O sol batia fortemente contra seu corpo, já que sua nave caiu em um campo aberto, em meio a uma estrada deserta.Sem outras opções, a loira mesmo perdida e sem nenhuma noção do que fazer, começa seguir o caminho, tendo a ideia de andar no meio da pista. _

_ A grama era a única vegetação do local, algumas árvores contorcidas faziam presentes, e longe era possível ver alguns animais, que passavam correndo daquela área.Kara estava com fome, com sede, e casada, após caminhar por horas, mas para sua sorte, um carro surge no horizonte, e vindo na sua direção. _

_ -O que uma garota faz no meio do nada ?-Uma mulher fala parando o carro ao encontrar Kara, a adolescente se aproxima da janela do carro, pensando rapidamente no que falar, ao invés de falar “ Eu sou uma alienígena, e vim parar na Terra após ter minha casa destruída !” _

_ -Eu estou perdida, você poderia me ajudar ?-Kara descobre que a mulher se chama Eliza, Eliza era legal, e inicialmente queria saber mais da sua vida, sobre seus pais, sua casa e principalmente, como ficou perdida.Claro que Kara tentou falar o menos possível, mas a mulher mais velha não era burra, e desconfia da mesma. _

_ -Estou voltando para minha família, em Midvale, lá tem um pequeno orfanato, é um bom lugar para você procurar ajuda.-Kara não queria ir para o orfanato, mas sem outras opções, a garota aceita por enquanto. _

__ ****

Lena acordou cedo, ainda na cama, ela relembra os acontecimentos da noite passada, seu cérebro lhe dizendo que aquilo não foi um sonho, muito menos um surto, ela beijou Overgirl na noite que ela destruiu seu projeto.A Luthor sabia que a mulher não estaria na sua sala quando acordasse, mas mesmo assim não consegue evitar de suspirar quando percebe o sofá vazio.

Ainda de pijama, Lena reconhe todo que usou na noite passada para ajudar Overgirl, jogando a maioria fora, menos um pedaço de gaze, com sangue ainda levemente fresco, que a Luthor guarda em uma vazilha.Ela não iria perder a oportunidade de investigar sobre Overgirl, era vergonhoso, mas após o beijo, Lena pensava sobre tudo que sabia da vilã, e descobriu que suas informações sobre a vilã eram rasas.Como recém chegada na cidade, ela sabia que o Governo caçava Overgirl por quase um ano, após seu irmão atacar ela, Guardião e uma mulher, o plano de Lex falhou mas desde aquele dia, Supergirl, como era chamada desapareceu e surgiu Overgirl.

A curiosidade de Lena era grande, mas ela deixa para analisar o sangue da vilã outra hora, nesse momento, ela tinha que responder as mensagens de Evie, se arrumar e ir para a L-Corp, ou o que sobrou dela.Claro que Lena imaginava o pior, levando em consideração o estado de Overgirl, houve uma luta séria no seu salão de eventos.

A CEO mantém todos os meios de comunicação desligados, evitando ouvir o pior, seja das rádios quando estava a caminho da empresa ou da televisão enquanto se arrumava e se vestia de forma imponente, deixando claro a todos que tentasse lhe abordar, que não era um bom dia.

Sua secretária lhe esperava no andar de baixo do prédio, a sua direita, um homem conversava com a mesma, enquanto Evie terminava de digitar algo no celular.A atenção dois vão para Lena quando o motorista abre a porta para ela sair, a Luthor passa por ambos, comprimentando ambos.

-Bom dia.. Evie qual o nível de destruição ?-A loira faz um sinal e o homem vai embora, Evie segue sua chefe para dentro do prédio, o primeiro andar parecia intacto, mas sujo e vazio, muito diferente de qualquer outro dia de trabalho.

-Senhorita Luthor, o andar de evento foi quase totalmente destruído, eu já contatei o engenheiro de confiança da empresa e ele está dando uma olhada no andar, quer ir encontrá-lo ?-Lena concorda com a cabeça, caminhando até seu elevador, ela e Evie adentram o mesmo, subindo rapidamente até o andar destruído.

-Alguma notícia de Jack ?-Lena fala ao sair do elevador e caminhando até Thomas, o novo mas experiente engenheiro, que ajudou Lena na reforma de todo o prédio, o homem usava como sempre seu paletó preto, e um capacete de construção.

-Nenhuma senhora.-Evie responde e para juntamente com Lena que faz um sinal para a sua secretária dar licença, enquanto ela conversa com Thomas.

-Thomas, é bom te ver, mesmo que seja nessa situação.-Lena fala sorrindo, o homem se vira com uma expressão feliz também, estendo rapidamente a mão para a Luthor. 

-Senhorita Luthor, eu digo o mesmo, o andar está realmente bem afetado, mas com sua permissão posso começar o mais rápido possível o reparo.-Lena concorda com a cabeça, pensando por algum tempo.

-Você tem minha permissão, mas antes de lhe deixar trabalhar, algo foi afetado com a destruição daqui, alguma área de risco ?-O homem pega uma pequena caderneta que estava na mesa ao lado, entregando para Lena, uma planta do andar de baixo.

-O antigo escritório do seu irmão está sem teto, mas tirando isso, apenas essa estrutura foi afetada, era uma falsa parede e atrás uma sala, não deixei ninguém entrar lá, até porque conseguimos reconstruir o quebrado sem adentrar mas para limpar é outra coisa.-Lena observa a planta, mentalmente ela faz um pequeno lembrete para mais tarde retornar a essa sala.

-Obrigada por avisar Thomas, use os recursos necessários, a empresa tem um bom fundo garantia para essas incidentes, agora se me der licença irei até meu escritório.-Lena sorri se afastando, Evie logo está atrás de si novamente e as duas descendo no elevador até o andar do escritório.

-Ligue para Spheer e se continuar sem notícias dele, me fale por favor.-Lena fala pegando seu celular e respondendo algumas mensagens, Evie ia tentar falar quando a Luthor continua falar.

-Eu simplesmente não acredito que meu projeto vai por água abaixo por irresponsabilidade de Jack…-Lena suspira abaixando a cabeça, e antes que sua secretária pudesse falar, o elevador chega ao andar certo, e as duas saem caminhando do mesmo, sendo tarde demais, pois Lena dá de cara com Alex Danvers.

-Bom dia Lena.-Alex fala sorrindo e desencostando da mesa que normalmente Evie ficava, Lena guarda seu celular na bolsa, antes de se aproximar da agente do DEO.

-Acredito que conheço o motivo que veio aqui, conversamos no meu escritório, me siga por favor.-Lena fala e destranca seu escritório, que diferente do último andar do prédio estava impecável.

-Posso lhe oferecer uma água agente Danvers ?-Lena fala deixando sua bolsa em cima da sua mesa e colocando um copo e jarra de água em frente a Alex, que se mantém de pé.

-Vou recusar educadamente ela, porque quero ser direta, Overgirl lhe procuro após o acidente de ontem a noite ? Sei que disse que você não era um alvo, mas por precaução….. vim conversar com você.-Alex fala mudando seu tom, Lena se senta na sua cadeira, cruzando as pernas e mantendo o olhar alto.

-Overgirl não foi atrás de mim, e pelo o que ela disse ontem a noite nem iria.. já que eu não sabia o que Jack fazia.-Lena fala bebendo um gole de água, Alex suspira passando a mão no cabelo de forma nervosa.

-Não podemos confiar na palavra dela Lena, essa mulher é uma pessoa perigosa.-Lena suspira, ficando de pé e falando firme.

-Você não precisa se preocupar com isso, Agente Danvers, nem colocar pessoas disfarçadas ao meu redor para me proteger, agora se puder me dar licença tenho que resolver algumas coisas.-Alex concorda com a cabeça antes de sair da sala, Evie se levanta no momento que a Danvers passa por si, a secretária sorri se despedindo da mulher que logo está descendo o elevador.

O celular em cima da mesa de Evie apita e a loira o pega em mãos rapidamente, para ver a mensagem de Kara.

-Eu prometo tentar … passe mais tarde aqui ok ? E eu falo com Miss Luthor.-Evie grava o áudio sorrindo para o celular.

*****

  
  


_ Mais cedo naquele dia _

  
  
  


__ Kara tem o hábito de acordar cedo, até porque para ser secretária de Cat Grant, você tem que ser uma das primeiras pessoas a chegarem no prédio, e principalmente antes da sua chefe.Mas hoje, a loira acordou muito cedo, literalmente acordou ao nascer do Sol, que felizmente batia diretamente no sofá de Lena.

A loira se lembra de Lena, da noite passada, do seu plano que deu certo e o embate com o DEO, seus ferimentos e finalmente o beijo da Luthor.Kara finge que não pensa ainda sobre a suavidade dos lábios de Lena nos seus, e se levanta do sofá, sentindo seu corpo totalmente recuperado.Sem poder sair de forma convencional, Kara voa pela varanda de Lena, chegando em segundos em casa, onde toma um banho para vestir uma roupa convencional.

Por ser demasiadamente cedo, Kara tinha duas opções : Ir dormir e acordar com seu despertador, e a partir dali seguir sua rotina normal ou começar planejar a parte dois do seu plano.Por estar bem disposta, Kara logo veste uma roupa simples, enquanto coloca água para ferver, e em poucos minutos, a loira estava bebendo seu café forte enquanto analisava o quadro a sua frente.

No tempo que Supergirl “sumiu” até Overgirl aparecer, Kara esteve ocupada, além de continuar sua vida de repórter normalmente, de noite enquanto não conseguia dormir, a loira traçava à base do seu plano.

E nesse momento Winn entrou na equipe, claro que inicialmente e loira ficou extremamente receosa com o homem, mas quando descobriu que o mesmo também procurava vingança contra o DEO, desde a morte do seu pai o homem brinquedo, Kara ficou menos em alerta.Até porque a qualquer momento ele podia ser eliminado da jogado, mesmo que a loira fosse contra mortes, ela não poderia arriscar que Winn abrisse o jogo.

Mas a loira acaba tendo seus pensamentos interrompidos, quando seu celular começa apitar, Kara logo estava atendendo a ligação de Winn.

-Graças a deus você atendeu a ligação ! Eu fiquei preocupado com você após James jogar a bomba estupidamente e destruir o andar todo.-Winn fala nervoso, Kara suspira sentando no sofá e erguendo as pernas.

-Eu estou bem, apenas sofri alguns arranhões mas com o nascer do Sol já estou 100% novamente.-Kara mente sem mudar sua feição, era como um hábito na sua vida isso, e ela realmente não tinha nenhuma dúvida que iria esconder sua noite na casa de Lena.

-Fico feliz, mas mudando de assunto drasticamente, antes de sair do DEO eu percebi Lockwood extremamente bravo, mais do que o normal dele.-Kara sorri ficando de pé e olhando para o quadro na sua frente, várias imagens mostrava pessoas ligadas a Lockwood e J’onn.

-Ótimo…. agora eu irei preparar algumas coisas para a segunda fase do plano, e mais tarde nos encontraremos no galpão ?-Kara fala arrancando a foto de Jeremiah Danvers, seu próximo alvo.

-Até lá.-A ligação termina, Kara joga o celular no sofá enquanto pega a pasta onde tinha todas as informações sobre Jeremiah, a loira sorri reconhecendo o sobrenome.

-Eliza… Alex…. eu lembro de vocês duas, faz tanto tempo não ?-A loira sorri olhando para o teto.

*****

A porta do apartamento da Jack estava aberta, facilitando a entrada de Lockwood, que encontra o cientista arrumando suas malas de forma desesperada.

-Você vai fugir ? Depois de tudo que fiz por você.-O homem fala dobrando os braços, Spheer finalmente percebe a presença do agente do DEO se assustando deixando as roupas que estavam em sua mão cair.

-O que diabos faz aqui Ben ? E sim eu irei fugir tudo deu errado.-Lockwood apenas segue com o olhar, enquanto o cientista termina sua mala e corre para a cozinha pegando algus mantimentos, para colocar em uma mochila.

-Sabe… eu pensei que poderia confiar em você Jack (Lockwood caminha devagar, enquanto coloca o par de luvas em suas mãos, o cientista ignora a frase vindo do agente do DEO, que caminha devagar até a varanda do apartamento) mas já que você me virou as costas, terei que acabar nossa parceria agora.-Antes que Jack pudesse reagir, o vidro da varanda é quebrado e um barulho de tiro soa no ambiente.

-Você é um merda Jack.-Lockwood fala passando ao lado do corpo morto do cientista, que de olhos abertos caiu em cima da sua mala fechada, o agente do DEO sobe até o telhado do prédio, saindo do mesmo com helicóptero da agência.

-J’onn está feito….. Jack não será mais uma pedra no nosso sapato…..

****

  
  
  


Infelizmente, Kara não pode ficar a manhã toda no seu sofá, quando seu despertador acorda, a loira se arruma e segue sua rotina semanal.Ir de forma tradicional para o trabalho, chegar lá e manter um sorriso no rosto, fazer tudo que sua chefe manda e depois voltar para casa.

Bem, hoje teria sido mais um dia normal, se Cat não tivesse chegada mal humorada no trabalho, a loira mal saiu do elevador e já berrava por Kara ao seu lado, mesmo estando a poucos centímetros da sua chefe.

-Eu preciso que você consiga alguma coisa de Lena Luthor sobre a noite passada, aquele evento foi muito estranho e isso sem dúvidas seria a capa da revista do mês.-Cat fala sem parar de caminhar, as duas loiras adentram a sala da Grant, sendo supreendida pela presença surpresa de James Olsen.

-Olsen, é bom te ver novamente.-Grant fala passando pelo homem e sentando na sua cadeira, Kara ignora o mesmo se volta se aproximar da sua chefe, esperando o restos das ordens.

-O nosso acordo ainda está de pé ? Eu posso voltar para a empresa ?-Kara tenta não mudar sua expressão com a declaração do fotógrafo, felizmente, os dois pareciam tão concentrados na conversa, como se a repórter nem estivesse aqui.

-Está sim Jimmy, eu sou uma mulher de palavra.-Cat fala de mal humor, James sorri de forma estúpida e pede licença para sair, deixando as duas loiras sozinhas novamente, Grant suspira cruzando as pernas.

-Eu só quero te ver aqui quando conseguir algo com Lena,, agora me deixe pensar !-Cat praticamente expulsa Kara da sua sala, mas a loira ignora o mau humor da sua chefe, já fora da sala, a loira manda mensagem para a única pessoa que ela acha que poderia ajudar nessa missão que Grant passou.

“ _ Evie eu preciso da sua ajuda (emojis aleatórios)”- _ Kara digita, ela não gostava muito desses aplicativos, principalmente porque ela não tinha muitas pessoas para conversar, felizmente sua amiga não demora muito para responder.

“ _ Eu prometo tentar….. passe aqui mais tarde ok ?”- _ Kara conheceu Evie de forma aleatória em uma festa, que ia para conseguir algumas informações, não fazia muito tempo desde esse evento, mas Kara percebeu um interesse vindo de Evie e bem por que não explorar isso ?

  
  


_ Além de que, rever Lena sempre seria interessante, como Overgirl ou como Kara. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz ano novo a todos, e começando bem 2021, trago a atualização dessa história maravilhosa que eu lhe escrevo, primeiramente : o capítulo não está tão grande quanto o anterior, mas está entre a quantidade que costumo escrever (ou seja +- 3 mil palavras).Por último, se sintam livres para comentar, eu adoro interagir com os leitores.  
>  Até a próxima !!


	3. Bem vindo à sociedade humana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seguindo as ordens da sua chefe, Kara consegue uma entrevista rápida com Lena, graças ao seu relacionamento com Evie, a Luthor ficará curiosa com a amizade entre as loiras, mas naquela noite, ela precisará lidar com outra descoberta e dessa vez, vindo do seu irmão, que no momento estava preso.Alex investiga o assassinato de Jack Shpeer com ajuda de Maggie, mas as duas mudaram de clima de noite, quando forem para um bar terem um encontro.

Eram quase seis da noite, mas mesmo meu suposto horário de trabalho estar perto de estourar, Lena não queria voltar para casa, encher sua mente de trabalho a melhor forma de evitar que pensasse sobre Overgirl e a sala secreta de Lex.Nos últimos dias antes que seu irmão fosse preso, Lena mal conversou com ele, sua mãe estava em Nacional City mas após a prisão do Luthor, Lillian simplesmente decidiu viajar, e deixar a empresa sobre comanda de Lena, que até agora tinha poucas notícias da sua madrasta. Lena e Lillian já foram próximas, mas após a prisão de Lex, algo mudou em Lillian

Lena fica de pé para beber mais água, sua garganta estava seca, e a Luthor não lembrava quando foi sua última refeição, provavelmente sendo o café da manhã.Duas batidas anunciam a entrada de Evie, que sempre ficava até tarde para tentar ajudar ao máximo Lena, mas dessa vez ela estava ali para perguntar algo.

-Miss Luthor, a secretária de Miss Grant está aqui, pedindo uma entrevista rápida, o que devo fazer ?-Lena suspira deixando o copo em cima da sua mesa e olhando o relógio, para dar uma reposta.

-Deixe ela entrar, mas avise que tenho quinze minutos apenas.-Evie não fala mais nada, ela sai deixando a porta aberta, poucos segundos depois, outra loira adentra o escritório da Luthor, Lena claramente reconhece a jovem, ela estava presente no evento de ontem a noite e mesmo com uma roupa casual de trabalho continuava atraente, Lena não pode deixar de pensar nisso.

-Boa noite Senhorita Luthor, eu agradeço por aceitar falar comigo.-Kara fala estendendo a mão na direção de Lena, que sorri recebendo o comprimento, a Luthor se volta para sua cadeira e cruza as pernas enquanto responde.

-Pergunte o que quiser, vou tentar responder o máximo.-Lena fala se escorando na cadeira, Kara segura sua caderneta começando falar rapidamente.

-Primeiramente, queria parabenizar pelo projeto, mesmo que a noite tenha acabado de forma ruim, o que você criou tem muito futuro, mas não posso deixar de perguntar se sabia sobre a origem das células tronco, que foram muito importante para o seu projeto.-Kara fala sem desviar o olhar da Luthor, que suspira antes de começar falar.

-Eu não sabia que Jack estava nesse esquema de crimes, que a polícia deve estar investigando, tanto que ninguém veio me procurar ainda.-Lena fala simples, esperando a próxima pergunta vindo da repórter loira.

-Sobre sua parceria com Ben Lockwood, ela irá continuar ? Porque ele quem investiu em alto peso na sua pesquisa, mas também colocou o Senhor Spheer para lhe ajuadar.-Kara fala observando a feição de Lena mudar sutilmente, a Luthor suspira rapidamente juntando as mãos sobre as pernas, atraindo a atenção da loira, que logo desvia os olhos das coxas da CEO.

-Eu irei entrar em contato com Lockwood, mas como agente público, ele realmente tem uma agenda muito corrida, então por enquanto esse assunto está em aberto.-Lena fala mordendo o lábio, Kara sorri fraco enquanto termina de escrever algumas coisas, para finalmente fazer a grande pergunta.

-A última pergunta senhorita, como você viu a invasão de Overgirl no seu evento ? E se possui alguma opinião formada sobre a vilã.-Kara se força a se chamar assim, mas Lena não percebe nada disso, pois ao ouvir o seu codinome, logo desvia o olhar e engole em seco.

-Isso é um assunto delicado, eu admito que já tinha ouvido falar sobre a mesma desde a minha chegada na cidade, mas não conheço muito das suas ações.-Lena fala simples, Kara concorda levemente com a cabeça antes de ficar em pé, logo voltando falar.

-Muito obrigada pela entrevista Miss Luthor, peço desculpas por tomar seu tempo.-Lena concorda levemente com a cabeça, antes de ficar em pé. 

-Eu te levo até a porta, Kara certo ?-Lena fala caminhando devagar até sua porta, a loira sorri falando enquanto caminha.

-Kara Ayers.-Lena abre a porta, Kara se despede da Luthor e se aproxima de Evie, que já tinha suas coisas arrumadas, colocando sua bolsa no ombro antes de falar com sua chefe.

-Boa noite Miss Luthor, até amanhã.-Lena observa as duas loiras saírem rindo e sorrindo uma para a outra, enquanto esperam o elevador, a Luthor ignora os modos e etiquetas, mas tenta ouvir sobre o que as duas falavam.

-Então o mesmo bar de sempre ?-Kara fala bem humorada, infelizmente, Lena não consegue ouvir o que sua secretária fala, pois Evie fala no ouvido da repórter, que sorri de lado antes de entrarem no elevador, para sumirem da visão de Lena.

  
  
  


*****

-Porra, como alguém simplesmente invade um apartamente e mata um morador e ninguém vê ?-Alex fala passando pelas faixas de cena do crime, Maggie sorri para a ruiva enquanto se agacha ao lado do corpo morto de Jack.

-Câmeras desligadas, nenhum aparelho ligado perto pode ter capturado algo… quem fez isso sabe o que está fazendo Alex.-Maggie fica de pé cruzando os braços, enquanto isso a agente do DEO avalia o tiro, para depois responder a policial.

-Tiro fatal, quem fez isso provavelmente não quer pontas soltas.-Alex ajeita sua luva mexendo no rosto do cientista, mais afastado, Maggie analisa o quarto praticamente vazio do homem e as malas ensanguentadas.

-Ele sabia de algo, e estava fugindo, a pessoa queria quer manter algo escondido, mas a grande questão é o que ?-Maggie fala olhando para o celular quebrado no quarto do homem, Alex logo se aproxima xingando metalmente ao ver o aparelho praticamente destruído.

-Se Winn conseguir tirar algo desse celular teremos mais pistas.-Maggie revira os olhos, Alex percebe e logo fala.

-Sei que você não gosta do DEO, mas estamos juntas nesse caso não estamos ?-A ruiva fala se aproximando da polícia que coloca um braço evitando que a mesma chegasse perto demais.

-Eu não odeio o DEO, apenas desconfio de algumas coisas, mas deixe isso de lado agora, o que você ia me falar mais cedo ?-Alex sorri nervosa, respirando fundo, ela cria coragem para falar.

-Você quer sair ? Tipo um encontro mesmo ? Podemos ir naquele bar que adora ?-Maggie sorri de lado, enquanto cruza os braços para responder a agente do DEO.

-Vou ignorar que você está pedindo isso no trabalho, e sim eu aceito.Bar de sempre às oito, passa na minha casa com aquela moto.-O final da frase não se passa de um sussurro sensual de Maggie que logo volta para seu modo policial, deixando uma ruiva com sorriso bobo para trás.

****

_ Kara estava nervosa, suas mãos estavam escondidas dentro do bolso da sua calça, ao seu lado, Astra dirigia normalmente, a mulher estava feliz, que finalmente a adolescente havia aceitado seu convite de ir para a escola.A loira tinha uma ideia de como seria a escola, se fosse parecido como em Krypton, seria lá que ela aprenderia muitas coisas, mas nesse momento, ela realmente não queria sair do orfanato. _

_ Não era como em algum momento a adolescente queria sair, pelo contrário, se deixassem, Kara ficaria o dia todo na sua cama, seja lendo ou escrevendo, mas com o passar do tempo, Astra foi ganhando lugar no coração da alienígena, claro que a diretora do orfanato desconfiava da loira, já que Kara ainda não tinha aprendido como se expressar totalmente em inglês, mas por outro lado, nunca falou uma palavra sequer da sua antiga casa, termo que a mesma usou quando chegou ao orfanato. _

_ Kara era a garota mais velha do orfanato, que era majoritariamente formado por crianças, que estudavam em outra escola de Midvale, muitas delas eram adotadas, mas por ser de difícil convívio e mais velha, poucos se interessaram em adotar a loira, que realmente não se importava com isso, para Kara ninguém nunca iria substituir o lugar da sua família, a sua verdadeira família. _

_ Após alguns minutos em silêncio, Astra deixa Kara na porta da escola, junto com um pequeno cartão, que lhe daria acesso ao ônibus que pegaria para voltar para o orfanato, a loira guarda isso a sua bolsa, enquanto caminha solitária pela porta da escola.Felizmente, no final de semana, o diretor lhe apresentou o local, e agora Kara sabia o básico para se movimentar na escola, sem precisar pedir ajuda para ninguém. _

_ Rapidamente, a loira passava entre os adolescentes que enchiam os corredores, de forma despercebida, até a sala de aula vazia, Kara se senta na última fileira, tinha um lugar vazio do seu lado, mas a loira torce para que ninguém quisesse se sentar perto dela. _

_ Sem muito o que fazer, Kara tira seu diário/caderno de desenhos, começando fazer um rascunho do que se lembrava ser a escola que frequentou em Krypton.Seus dedos seguram o lápis,que aos poucos formava o início de um desenho simples da entrada da escola que Kara estudou. _

_ Diferente das dos humanos, Kara pensou enquanto lembra que a maioria dos alunos tinham poucos cadernos e apostilas, que Astra lhe explicou mais cedo, e que na sala de aula, o professor era apenas um robô. _

_ -Posso me sentar do seu lado ?-Uma voz feminina assusta Kara, que fecha rapidamente seu caderno e levantando a cabeça na direção da voz, a ruiva diante seus olhos lhe olhava de forma e Kara demora entender que é porque ela simplesmente fez uma pergunta e queria uma respostas. _

_ -Sim…-A voz de Kara é baixa, mas com sotaque,e Alex senta do lado da loira em seguida, tirando seus cadernos, em poucos minutos as aulas começam e a primeira professora adentra o local, felizmente a mulher não parece notar a presença de um novo aluno, ou se nota não faz questão de falar algo, mas não demora muito para os alunos em si perceberem a presença de Kara. _

_ -Qual seu nome loirinha ?-Um dos garotos que usavam uma jaqueta estranhas fala com Kara, que se sente desconfortável com tantos lhe cercando e continua em silêncio, talvez eles lhe deixassem em paz se ela os ignorassem. _

_ -Nós te fizemos uma pergunta !-O outro fala se aproximando de Kara, que aperta o livro contra o peito, um dos outros com jaqueta sorri e tenta tomar o livro do aperto da loira, que com raiva empurra o mesmo. _

_ -Saiam de perto de mim.-Kara fala respirando pesadamente, o garoto que ela havia empurrado estava no chão, os outros garotos com jaqueta se assustam e acabam se afastando, enquanto levanta o outro do grupo que estava no chão. _

_ -Nossa, você conseguiu derrubar um dos jaquetinhas.-Alex fala sorrindo e tirando seus olhos do seu livro, Kara suspira voltando se sentar ao lado da ruiva, que deixa sua apostila na mesa para esticar uma mão na direção da loira. _

_ -Alex Danvers.-Kara olha por alguns segundos, em sua mente volta para sábado, quando o diretor fez a mesma coisa, um comprimento comum na Terra provavelmente, Kara associa enquanto faz o mesmo gesto e fala baixo seu nome. _

_ -Kara…..-A ruiva sorri voltando ler seu livro, Kara confusa apenas continua em silêncio, era muito estranho, ter amigos que não eram iguais a si, mas talvez ela devesse tentar. _

_ ***** _

  
  
  


Estava tarde, Lena sabia, mas ela simplesmente sentia que não poderia ir embora da L-Corp antes de olhar esse maldito cômodo que seu irmão escondeu, o prédio estava praticcamente vazio, os trabalhadores que estavam reponsavéis pela obra e Thomas que vigiava tudo, já tinham ido embora, então ninguém vê quando a Luthor adentra o local.

Era um sala, de bom tamanho, tinha alguns entulhos no pequeno e estreito corredor que levava para o local, e os saltos não ajudam muito, mas Lena consegue atravessar e logo observar tudo a sua frente.Se pudesse dar um palpite, a Luthor mais nova apostaria que isso seria um laboratório do seu irmão, mas a grande incógnita era por que ele escondeu, curiosa, Lena se aproxima do único computador do local, mas logo percebe que ele era inútil por enquanto, já que os seus cabos haviam sido arrancados de forma proposital.

Quem sabe ela conseguiria recuperar os dados do computador, mas isso Lena deixa para depois, já que a mesma se aproximava de algumas pequenas gaiolas em cima de uma enorme mesa, que ficava no centro da sala.Vários frascos que deveriam ter sangue fresco estavam espalhados pela mesa, mas Lena passa rapidamente por eles, já que seus olhos se prendem em três ratos na sua frente.

Diante seus olhos tinham três ratos, todos perfurados por pequenas estacas verdes, Lena logo associa a kryptonita, o primeiro dos animais, tinha um tamanho normal e uma estaca no meio da pata, o sangue estava seco e espalhado pela gaiola, seu irmão deixou esse agoniando ou provavelmente para ver quanto tempo sobreviveria.Por outro lado, os outros dois, tinham alguns detalhes diferentes, seus machucados pareciam como agulhadas, pelas estacas que dessa vez eram muito pequenas, mas pelo sangue que escorreu do primeiro, era possível ver o sangue ainda vermelho.Lena segue o olhar para o último, que parecia ainda respirar com dificuldade, seu sangue escorria ainda do seu corpo, o rato não se mexia, provavelmente de tanto estar fraco, mas era possível ver a olho nú, que seu corpo estava diferente, seus pelos em uma tonalidade vermelha escura, diferentes dos outros que eram brancos, mas o que mais chama atenção da Luthor, é que haviam pequenos sinais de kryptonita no sangue do rato.

Os olhos da Luthor se arregalam quando seu cérebro associa tudo a sua frente, seu irmão havia criado uma forma de manter a kryptonita no sangue de quem fosse ferido por isso, e aos poucos iam morrendo, isso seria de forma tão lenta que esse ratinho ainda agonizava desde a prisão de Lex.Sua memória volta para a noite passada, enquanto Lena retirava as balas extremamente fundas de Overgirl, e se o DEO estiver usando essa fórmula do seu irmão ?

*****

Kara não estava no bar apenas por diversão, claro que conversar com Evie era interessante, e a mulher também era atraente, mas na sua mente tinha espaço para uma pessoa além do seu plano.Os olhos verdes de Lena estiveram o dia todo com a Kara, que pensava realmente eu voltar para o apartamento da Luthor esta noite, o único receio era ser recebida de braços abertos pelo DEO.

No momento, Kara esperava Winn conseguir tirar alguma informação do celular do morto Jack Shpeer, algo sobre Jeremiah ou alguém que lhe conhecia, Evie estava na sua direita com o rosto bem próximo do seu, enquanto mostrava algumas fotos da sua última viagem de trabalho com Lena, as duas loiras estavam do lado de fora do bar, esperando o Uber que iria levar Evie para casa, quando Kara sente uma mão tímida puxar seu rosto.

Beijar Evie é diferente, mas Kara corresponde o beijo, felizmente logo o Uber da sua amiga chega, fazendo a mesma quebrar o beijo, a mulher estava com o batom borrado e um sorriso de lado nos lábios.

-Te mando mensagem quando chegar em casa, ok ?-Evie deposita um selinho nos lábios de Kara que concorda com a cabeça mordendo o lábio inferior da sua amiga, para depois deixar a mesma ir embora.

Enquanto as duas loiras estavam ocupadas nesse momento romântico, Alex estacionava sua moto na frente do local, Maggie olhava curiosa para as duas mulheres se beijando, chamando a atenção da agente do DEO.

-Conhece elas ?-Alex fala colocando seu capacete no braço, Maggie sorri enquanto tira o objeto da sua cabeça e entrega para a ruiva, para depois responder a pergunta da mulher.

-Acho que já vi elas por aqui, mas não conheço diretamente.-Alex sorri adentrando o bar, Maggie lhe segue, a policial já caminha na direção da sinuca do lugar, colocando uma ficha, enquanto Alex guarda os capacetes no armário, trancando com uma chave.

Voltando adentrar o bar, Kara sorri olhando para seu celular, a imagem do homem não estava em um qualidade alta, mas o cabelo com mechas verdes eram perceptíveis, outra coisa que atrai a atenção da loira, é a presença de Alex Danvers no local, por esse motivo, Kara se senta na cadeira de frente ao balcão, que ficava de frente para a sinuca, que a ruiva jogava no momento com uma outra mulher, Kara digita rapidamente para Winn perguntando quem é a mesma.

Talvez nessa noite além de conseguir informações sobre Jeremiah, e de brinde descobriu a mulher que a Agente Danvers estava interresada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu estou de volta, dessa vez com um capítulo com um pouco menos de 3 mil palavras, mas não se preocupem, porque pelo o que tenho planejado a próximo capítulo promete muitas cenas divertidas de ler.Além disso, preciso agradecer todo o apoio vindo de vocês, isso me deixa realmente muito feliz e sem dúvidas me deixa sempre com mais vontade de escrever, como sempre, peço para interagirem, eu adoro ler seus comentários sobre minha estória.  
>  Até a próxima !


	4. Cada peça dessa quebra cabeça

Alex e Maggie curtiam a noite, mal sabendo do olhar da Kara sobre ambas, as mulheres estavam na terceira rodada de sinuca, para desempatar e ver quem perderia a aposta, as duas estavam levemente alteradas, graças as cervejas que a Danvers comprou.Mas mesmo levemente bêbadas, Alex começou jogar de forma séria ou Maggie aliviou, a policial estava curiosa para ver o que a ruiva iria pedir caso ela ganhasse a aposta.

A tensão sexual era palpável, Kara de longe continuava bebendo a bebida de humanos, para manter seu disfarce no bar, a loira observava todo o ambiente, a cada segundo que passava, a loira queria ir embora e voltar outro dia, para simplesmente não perder tempo esperando alguém, que após a morte de Spheer poderia não vir.Totalmente alheio disso, Alex vibra ao derrubar sua última bola, a ruiva vira sua cerveja animada, já Maggie disfarça seu sorriso, e que não estava nem um pouco triste que perdeu a aposta.

-Você perdeu ! Agora a nossa aposta, venha comigo.-Alex fala sorrindo e mordendo o lábio, a policial fica levemente surpresa no início, mas logo aceita a mão da ruiva, que lhe guia para o banheiro feminino.

-Hum acho que vou perder mais vezes.-Maggie fala vendo Alex trancar a porta do banheiro, as duas logo estão ocupadas demais com a boca para falar algo, do lado de fora, Kara sorri ao ver as duas mulheres sumirem, focando totalmente no homem que a pouco tempo tinha adentrado no bar, e que batia totalmente com os detalhes mais relevantes da foto que Winn lhe mandou mais cedo.

-O que diabos você faz aqui ?-O balconista fala ao perceber a presença do homem, que ignora ele pegando o copo de outro cliente e virando, fazendo o empregado pedir desculpas rapidamente, e o cliente sair da cadeira.

-Eu não vou me trancar em casa…eu venho aqui todo dia, se me quisesse morto eu já estaria.-O homem de cabelo verde fala baixo, o balconista reage rapidamente a frase tampando a boca do mesmo e olhando em volta.

-Você não está seguro aqui ! E eu não vou te proteger.-O homem de cabelo verde se afasta da mão do empregado, ficando em pé rapidamente e antes que Kara pudesse ver a cena, o balconista já tinha sua blusa sendo puxada pelo outro homem, que atrai a atenção de todos no lugar.

-Você está tão na merda amiguinho do que eu, abre seus olhos otário.-O homem empurra o balconista, que se choca contra a porta de vidro, que guardava as bebidas, ninguém no bar fala algo, todos apenas observam o homem de cabelo verde sair furioso , enquanto outros funcionários ajuda o balconista ficar de pé.

Diante tanta agitação, Kara aproveita para sair do estabelecimento, de forma sorrateira, a loira do lado de fora do bar, observa o homem caminhar na direção de um carro, rapidamente Kara reage, procurando as câmeras perto.Com o celular em mãos, ela desliga todas, com ajuda do aplicativo que Winn lhe deu de presente, para depois seguir para o beco mais próximo, em segundos, Overgirl estava apertando o homem contra seu carro, infelizmente se forçando a não amassar o metal.

-Me solte….-O homem tenta gritar, mas logo a mão de Kara tampava sua boca, enquanto a outra pega seu celular, a foto de Jeremiah estava aberta, o homem reage ao ver a foto, claro que Overgirl percebe.

-Onde eu encontro ele ?-A pergunta é simples, mas Overgirl sabe que não ganharia uma resposta fácil, mesmo que tivesse pouco tempo, por isso, ela carrega o homem até o beco onde ela se trocou.

-Me fale tudo que sabe sobre ele agora !-Kara joga o homem no chão, sua voz com o modificador ficava bizarra, deixando o cara mais apavorado ainda.

-Eu vi ele apenas uma vez….. ele falava mais com o cientista.-O homem fala desesperado, Kara ignora isso e volta pressionar sua mão na garganta do mesmo.

-Ele pediu ajuda…. um galpão, eu arranjei vários, ele escolheu…. o resto quem sabe é o barman do bar.-Overgirl deixa o homem cair no chão, seus ouvidos captam passos se aproximando, e em segundos Kara nem Overgirl estavam perto da cena do crime.

*****

Felizmente, Maggie mesmo em meio aos beijos de Alex, consegue ouvir um barulho alto, por alguns segundos, ela pensa ser apenas sua imaginação, mas após várias vozes começarem a falar, a polícia desconfia que algo aconteceu e se afasta da ruiva, que faz um bico extremamente fofo.

-Eu ouvi algo…. deveríamos dar uma olhada.-Alex olha enquanto Maggie caminha até o espelho e tenta arrumar sua aparência, a ruiva faz a mesma coisa, e ambas saem do banheiro, encontrando diante seus olhos, os clientes em pé, ao redor do balcão, dificultando a visão.

-Licença….-Alex tenta passar no meio de todos, mas Maggie apenas pega seu distintivo, falando alto enquanto o ergue no ar.

-Polícia ! Saiam da frente.-Não é necessário falar porque o método da policial é mais efetivo, e dispersa as pessoas de perto do incidente como spray de pimenta, as duas mulheres logo percebem os cacos de vidro no chão, e o balconista sentado, enquanto outros trabalhadores lhe entregavam água e procuravam ferimentos.

-O que diabos aconteceu aqui ?-Maggie fala mostrando seu distintivo, o balconista mantém a expressão neutra enquanto responde a policial.

-Um cliente, estava fora de si, e me empurrou contra a porta de vidro.-A mulher do seu lado morde o lábio parecendo nervosa, Alex percebe isso mas continua em silêncio, deixando Maggie comandar o momento.

-E onde ele está ?-O balconista aponta para a porta, Alex e Maggie rapidamente estão fora do bar, cada uma vai para um lado, Alex encontra o carro parado ali perto mas nada demais, já Maggie observa as câmeras da rua enquanto caminha procurando um beco ou algo do tipo, quando a mesma passa na frente de um lugar escuro, ela sente seu corpo sendo empurrado.

Alex assiste o homem empurrar Maggie, para depois correr rapidamente, sua reação é instantânea, em segundos ela ajuda sua amiga levantar, e as duas seguem o estranho muito suspeito.

-Merda porque eu sai sem arma.-Maggie fala virando a rua correndo, Alex ignora o comentário e se força ir mais rápido, se aproximando do homem que parecia apresentar cansaço.O sinal da avenida estava aberto, mas o homem de cabelo verde apenas continua correr, mesmo que um carro estivesse vindo, como esperado, ele não é rápido o suficiente para passar ileso, e o carro acaba pegando as pernas do mesmo, que cai gemendo de dor.

-Até que fim.-Alex fala prendendo as mãos do homem, que cansado suspira alto, Maggie demora alguns segundos para se aproximar, mas logo reconhece o rosto até então desconhecido.

-Oliver ?-O homem apenas ignora ao ouvir seu nome, Alex olha surpresa para Maggie que suspira passando a mão no rosto e limpando o suor graças a corrida atrás do homem.

-Eu conheço ele, ex policial, mas a grande questão é porque você estava fugindo da polícia.-O homem fica de pé sem falar nada, Alex suspirou tirando o celular do bolso e entregando para Maggie.

-Ligue para a polícia, já que no momento não tem como levar ele pra cadeia.

*****

  
  
  


Lena saiu da L-Corp eram quase onze da noite, porque ela simplesmente não aceitava voltar para seu apartamento, sem ter como se comunicar com Overgirl, claro que sem contexto qualquer pessoa que ouvisse isso, acharia que a Luthor estava doida, mas ela não estava.A morena simplesmente sabia que não iria conseguir dormir, após saber, que o DEO pode ter injetado algo em Overgirl e ela estaria morrendo aos poucos sem saber, por isso, Lena teve a brilhante ideia, de transformar um comunicador que seus seguranças usavam, em um transmissor de ondas eletromagnéticas, que somente alguém com super audição poderia captar.Após quase uma hora, estava pronto o dispositivo, de forma simples, Lena aumentou o alcance das ondas e diminui seus volumes de forma que mais nenhum outro aparelho conseguisse receber, infelizmente, não era possível testar, por isso a Luthor levou algumas ferramentas, para ajustar alguns detalhes de fosse necessário.O motorista de Lena manteve a barreira de vidro entre eles o caminho todo, o que foi bom para a morena, que pensava no que estava prestes a fazer.

Graças ao trânsito leve, em poucos minutos, Lena já estava no seu elevador, seu motorista estava dispensado pela noite, já que a Luthor tinha certeza que não iria sair do seu apartamento esta noite.Após um banho e uma refeição rápida, Lena estava com uma roupa leve, parecida com a noite que Overgirl apareceu, e logo ligava o comunicador, para ver se o mesmo funcionava mesmo.

-Overgirl…. se você está me ouvindo, saiba que preciso falar com você, não se preocupe, ninguém mais pode ouvir essa mensagem.-Lena fala do seu apartamento, ela espera por alguns segundos, mas nada acontece.

Kara estava de volta no seu apartamento, planejando alguns detalhes do seu plano, quando ouviu a voz de Lena, por alguns segundos ela pensou que poderia estar endoidando, e começando ouvir vozes igual ouvia quando adolescente, mas quando a voz de Luthor soou novamente em seu ouvido, a loira chegou a conclusão que a voz era real.

Em segundos, Overgirl descia na varanda do prédio onde Lena morava, as cortinas estavam fechadas, e a loira confere com sua visão raio x, se havia a presença de mais alguém, para depois bater levemente no vidro da varanda.

-É você ?-Lena fala antes de abrir as cortinas, Kara sorri levemente na direção da Luthor, que devolve o sorriso, enquanto destranca sua varanda, deixando a vilã adentrar seu apartamento novamente.

-Quem mais estaria batendo na sua varanda ?-Overgirl fala com humor e cruzando os braços, Lena sorri por alguns segundos, antes de lembrar o motivo de ter pedido a presença da desconhecida.

-Eu sei que pode parecer estranho mas……. hoje eu encontrei um laboratório do meu irmão ( a feição de Kara muda ao ouvir a menção de Lex, mas a morena continua a falar) e eu acho que pode ter algo de errado com você.-Lena fala direta e tirando o celular do bolso, a gravação começa, mostrando o hamster gemendo de dor, e seu sangue com kryptonita, Kara tenta manter sua expressão neutra, mas não podia negar que estava surpresa. 

-Esse hamster… está agonizando desde que meu irmão foi preso, de alguma forma, Lex modificou a kryptonita, para que ela ficasse no organismo do ser, e fosse lhe matando aos poucos.-Lena fala receosa ao ver Overgirl desviar o olhar rapidamente, a memória da batalha com Lex não era nada agradável, por outro lado, morrer também não era atrativo.

-E você acha que eu posso estar morrendo aos poucos também ?-Lena percebe a expressão de Overgirl preocupada enquanto concorda com a cabeça, a Luthor caminhar até sua bolsa tirando um pequeno frasco com uma das gases que usou para limpar os machucados da vilã.

-Eu posso tentar descobrir com essa sua amostra de sangue, apenas preciso da sua confirmação.-Lena fala esperando pacientemente uma resposta, mais afastada Kara se mantém em silêncio por alguns segundos

-Antes de eu responder eu preciso te avisar, que a partir daqui, é um momento sem volta Lena…. se descobrirem que você fez isso para mim…. não sei se o Governo vai continuar te vendo como carta branca.-Lena suspira sorrindo levemente, com a preocupação da mulher consigo, mas a Luthor logo responde.

-Eu realmente não sou uma carta branca Overgirl, o meu sobrenome já me deixa em um situação bem desconfortável, mas independente do Governo, eu quero fazer isso, o certo.-Lena fala se aproximando de Kara, que suspira, era tentador ter a morena tão perto assim, e o que ela não precisava nesse momento era alguém para se preocupar, ou para se sentir tão atraída assim.

-Então você tem minha permissão Lena, apenas tome cuidado ok ? Eu realmente não quero te colocar em risco.-A Luthor concorda com a cabeça levando sua mão até o ombro da vilã, vendo de perto Overgirl morder lábio, se impedindo de acabar com a distância entre elas.

-Me beija.-A voz de Lena não passa de um sussurro, as duas estão de olhos fechados quando seus lábios se encontram, a sensação na barriga de Kara é estranha, mas a mesma empurrou isso para o fundo da sua mente, querendo apenas experimentar mais desta boca quente da Luthor.

  
  
  


*****

Após um ano disfarçado no DEO, Winn conhecia os melhores momentos para tentar arrancar informações de alguém do local, ou fazer algo do plano de Overgirl ainda no trabalho,e bem como a noite estava parada, o homem decidiu que iria investigar mais sobre o cara da foto que Kara lhe mandou, falando na loira, a mesma havia sumido após essa interação no seus aplicativos secreto, nada que o Schott não estivesse acostumado.

Atento ao seu redor, Winn começou procurar informações sobre o homem desconhecido, descobrindo que seu nome era Oliver, e que o mesmo era ex-policial que foi afastado da sua função após a morte da sua esposa, rapidamente, o agente do DEO fez uma pasta com as informações relevantes sobre o mesmo e mandou para Kara, até que uma cena nas câmeras chamou a atenção do moreno.

Diferente do que o Governo pregava, todo o lugar era monitorado, porém para ter acesso as câmeras de lugares restritos e os vestiários era muito mais complicados, mas após 5 meses tentando, Winn programou um usuário fantasma para o mesmo, e um pequeno alarme para quando vozes eram ouvidas nesses lugares.Claro que havia chances de ser apenas duas pessoas tomando banho e conversando mas por outro lado, poderia acontecer igual nesse momento, e Winn ouvir a conversa entre James e Mon-El.

-Precisamos ser mais efetivos, eu irei conversar com J’onn, não podemos perder mais oportunidades de matar Overgirl.-James fala com a voz meio alterada, poucos segundos depois a voz do alienígena era ouvida também.

-Você precisa se acalmar, se você começar transparecer muito o nosso plano, outras pessoas podem começar desconfiar.-Uma risada soa rapidamente, em seguida James volta a falar.

-Tipo quem ? Alex ? Ela realmente nem se toca no que está acontecendo debaixo do nariz dela.-Os dois soltam mais uma risadas juntas, Winn apenas continuar ouvindo e tentando tirar alguma coisa de útil.

-Apenas tome cuidado ok ? Mesmo que J’onn mande no DEO todo, eu não consigo confiar nas pessoas.-Mon-El fala, o silêncio após isso é instalado, provavelmente ambos saíram do vestiário, Winn tira um dos seus fones para pegar seu celular que vibrou.

_ “Precisamos se encontrar e fora da cidade.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente estou de volta com a atualização dessa história maravilhosa, primeiro preciso pedir perdão pela demora para postar o capítulo, devido dia 20 desse mês ter sido meu aniversário, e eu ter tirado alguns dias de descanso, mas agora estou voltando para a rotina normal.Bem sobre o capítulo, hoje teve a aparição de mais um alvo, podemos falar assim, e logo logo, Kara conhecerá mais pessoas como Overgirl, sobre nosso casal, como podem ter percebido, ambas já se encontram bem.... preocupadas, sem mais spoiler, até a próxima leitores.


	5. Linda e desconhecida mulher

Alex e Maggie estavam esperando para terem permissão para conversar com Oliver, o chefe da delegacia que ambas estavam, interrogava o ex-policial a quase meia hora.Em meio a tempo, o celular da Danvers tocou e a ruiva tomou a decisão de atender, já que era sua mãe.

-Só um minutinho por favor.-Alex fala sussurrando para a morena ao seu lado, Maggie sorri compreensiva e acompanha a agente do DEO com o olhar até a mesma sair para a rua da delegacia.

-Filha ! Que bom que atendeu, faz tanto tempo que não me ligava, eu estava preocupada.-A voz de Eliza soa no momento que a ruiva coloca seu celular no ouvido, um sorriso triste surge no rosto de Alex, com as chances de Overgirl aparecer, a mulher se entupiu de trabalho esquecendo até de ligar para sua mãe.

-Me desculpe mãe, eu prometo tentar de ligar toda noite, eu também estou com saudade de você e do papai.-Uma tosse soa do outro lado da chamada, Alex fica em silêncio esperando sua mãe poder lhe responder.

-Saudade de Jeremiah ? Ele esteve essa semana em Nacional City.-Alex franze as sobrancelhas em confusão e caminha se afastando de um policial que sai também da delegacia

-Ele não me falou nada sobre isso, muito menos passou no nosso apartamento…-Eliza suspira, Alex percebeu enquanto envelhecia que a relação do seus pais com o tempo se desgastou muito, a ruiva queria poder ajudar, mas infelizmente isso não estava na sua mão.

-Hum ele deve ter ficado o tempo todo ocupado, sabe foi viagem a trabalho.-Alex concorda mesmo que sua mãe não pudesse lhe ver, mas antes que a ruiva tentasse estender a conversa, Maggie se aproxima da mesma fazendo um sinal claro.

-Mãe, eu preciso ir ok ? Posso te ligar quando chegar em casa ?-Eliza sorri respondendo rapidamente a filha.

-Claro até mais tarde querida.. se cuide, te amo.-Alex sorri sussurrando um “ eu te amo” de volta para sua mãe, para depois voltar para dentro da delegacia.

-Desculpe lhe atrapalhar.-Maggie fala caminhando ao lado da agente do DEO que nega com a cabeça tentando se concentrar e focar na conversa com Oliver.

-Eu pensei que tinha acabado o interrogatório.-Oliver fala se escorando na cadeira suspirando, Alex se senta na outra cadeira, enquanto Maggie fica de pé, a policial é a primeira a falar.

-Por que você atacou o balconista ?-Oliver revira os olhos colocando as mãos na mesa de metal, o homem desvia o olhar para Maggie enquanto responde.

-Não ataquei ninguém…. foi apenas um mal entendido.-Oliver fala gesticulando e sorrindo, Maggie olha para Alex que dispara rapidamente outra pergunta.

-Porque não fugiu de carro ? E sim se esconder em um beco.-O homem de cabelo verde engole em seco por alguns segundos, mas logo respondeu, tentando não transparecer que era mentira.

-Eu estou alcoolizado, por isso não dirigi.-Maggie solta uma risada irônica, Oliver olha para a mesma antes de continuar a falar.

-Eu posso ter sido afastado do cargo, mais ainda sou um policial.-Maggie bate a mão na mesa, atraindo a atenção de todos da sala, enquanto dispara outra pergunta.

-Me faça rir Oliver, você estava naquele beco porque aconteceu alguma coisa… e eu sei o que aconteceu.-Maggie fala praticamente rosnando e tirando seu celular do bolso, as gravações da câmera perto do bar começam, gravando até o momento que o ex policial se aproxima do carro, então em seguida tudo fica escuro.

-Foi Overgirl.-Alex fala surpresa, Oliver reage rapidamente a afirmação colocando suas mãos de volta no seu colo e negando com a cabeça.

-Vocês estão doidas (risadas falsas) o que aquele monstro iria querer comigo ?-O homem de cabelo verde sente seu lábio tremer e logo morde o mesmo, Alex fica de pé batendo as mãos e pressionando o ex policial.

-Se ela veio atrás de você, significa que será útil para ela…. você tem duas opções, nós fala a verdade e a polícia irá te proteger ou você será liberado com apenas uma observação na sua ficha criminal, já que não corre mais nenhum perigo.-Maggie cruza os braços ficando ao lado de Alex, mas Oliver não fala mais nada, e logo o chefe da delegacia de forma educada, retirava as duas mulheres da sala.

-Precisamos ficar de olho nele.-Alex fala sussurrando do lado de fora da delegacia, Maggie suspira passando a mão no seu cabelo para depois responder.

-Você deveria tentar falar com seu chefe, quem sabe ele intervém ao nosso favor.-Alex suspira pegando seu capacete e sentando na sua moto.

-Eu realmente não sei como ele iria reagir, todos no DEO estão com ânimos a flor da pele, com a volta de Overgirl.-Maggia concorda levemente para depois tomar o capacete da mão de Alex, que confusa observa a morena colocar o objeto.

-Vamos para sua casa, eu apenas trabalho a tarde amanhã e eu sei qe você tem a manhã livre também.-A ruiva sorri pegando o outro capacete e colocando, Maggie abraça a cintura de Alex que sente seu sorriso aumentar mais ainda enquanto ela começa dirigir.

Talvez ela esquecesse de ligar para sua mãe está noite, mas amanhã cedo…. ela poderia tentar lembrar, se não estivesse um pouco ocupada.

****

Cada encontro com Kara era em um lugar diferente, normalmente em espaços fechados e fora da cidade, o que faziam com que a travessia de Winn fosse longa, mas sempre valia a pena, o homem iria fazer de tudo para ajudar Kara e conseguir também a sua vingança.Winn saiu no mesmo horário do DEO, se despediu de todos com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto colocava seu fone como se costume no ouvido e ouvia as rádios da cidade, já que o mesmo havia enjoado das suas playlists.

Mas diferente das outras vezes, Kara queria conversar em um lugar público, então ela teve a brilhante ideia de se encontrarem em um metrô, e pegarem um trem que passa por toda a cidade, e que as nove da noite sem dúvidas teria apenas trabalhadores cansados e ninguém de ouvido curiosos, mesmo confuso com o ponto de encontro, Winn fez o que foi pedido.

-Por que aqui ?-Winn fala sem virar o rosto, apenas sentindo a presença da loira do seu lado, Kara faz a mesma coisa, respondendo calma sem desviar o olhar.

-Você logo irá descobrir… sente-se cinco cadeiras na minha frente e a esquerda, ligue seu comunicador e feche a linha para que ninguém intercepte e fingimos estar no telefone.-Winn apenas suspira enquanto adentra o trem que havia acabado de parar, como planejado o homem espera Kara se sentar primeiro e se mantém longe.

-O que havia naquela bomba ? Você sabe a fórmula exata dela ?-Kara fala colocando seu celular no ouvido, Winn faz a mesma coisa antes de responder simples.

-Eu não sei exatamente a fórmula, apenas sabia que estava em testes e não deveria ter sido usada.-Winn desvia o olhar para a janela a sua esquerda, acompanhando as ruas escuras de Nacional City.

-Quais as chances de terem sido feitas pelo Luthor ?-Kara não precisa citar nomes, ela nunca se quer falaria o nome daquele monstro, mas Winn entende o porquê e o que ela quis dizer.

-Por que pergunta isso ? Você parece saber mais do que quer me contar.-O homem fala desconfiado, Kara apenas ignora o que o mesmo falou e reforça sua pergunta.

-Eu estou me sentindo estranha, desde o acidente, por isso pergunto, agora você pode me dizer quais são as chances ?-Kara fala sem paciência, Winn suspira enquanto pensa sobre as possibilidades.

-O DEO sabe fazer muitas coisas escondidas, sem antes investigar sobre isso eu te dou 15% dele estar mesmo envolvido nas armas contra você.-Os dois param a conversa por algum tempo quando o trem para na próxima estação, apenas duas pessoas simples adentram.

-Eu irei atrás de Oliver e você investiga sobre isso, amanhã iremos ver o “filme” no nosso apartamento.-Kara fala disfarçadamente, o morena entende mas devolve uma pergunta.

-Era apenas isso que iríamos falar ?-Kara concorda rapidamente, antes de sussurrar um “irei desligar”, a loira tira um pequeno caderno da sua bolsa, começando rabiscar algumas ideias, já Winn volta pensar sobre as atitudes recentes da sua parceira de crime, ambos terão alguns minutos para si própria, já que a próxima parada do trem era apenas 10 minutos depois.

****

A noite em Nacional City cai em mais nenhuma grande ação, o Sol surge no horizonte para acordar Kara, que de volta ao seu apartamento, passou grande parte da madrugada planejando o seu próximo passo.Claro que ela iria agir após seu trabalho, já que mesmo antes de chegar na CatCo, Miss Grant já havia lhe mandado mensagem, pedindo a mesma para comprar um café da manhã, já que sua chefe aparentemente não iria ter tempo de comer em casa.

Trabalhar era necessário, mas não deixava de ser menos irritante, felizmente a loira não deixava muito transparecer isso, ou pelo menos não deixava.Ver James Olsen todo dia novamente era pior do que aguentar uma reunião no lugar de Cat, mas sem escolhas, a loira tinha que continuar sua vida civil com normalidade.Com ajuda da sua velocidade anormal, Kara escreveu rapidamente a entrevista com Lena, enquanto a mesma fazia isso, foi impossível não lembrar da noite passada, e o beijo das duas.

Kara já teve esse tipo de distração antes, se sentir atraído por alguém dessa maneira intensa, causava coisas dentro da loira, que a mesma não iria admitir tão cedo, novamente.Felizmente, a chegada de Cat tira Kara, e provavelmente todo o andar, dos seu mundinho, a loira de cabelo curto entrega de costume o café para sua chefe, que aceita sem parar de caminhar.

-Kiera, sua entrevista irá ser usada, espero que novamente fechamos o mês como a melhor edição do mercado.-Kara continua em silêncio seguindo sua chefe até que a ambas estejam na sala reservada, a repórter coloca o café de Miss Grant diante a mesma.

-Eu quero que você avise Nia que mande os melhores candidatos para estágio para mim mais tarde, e fala com James para me enviar as fotos que pedi, agora.-Kara concorda levemente saindo da sala, ela não percebe, mas o olhar da sua chefe continua sobre si.

-Hum…-Cat pega sua caneta e anota rapidamente em um papel de recado, para colar o mesmo em seu computador.

“ **_Overgirl_ ** ”

Kara caminha rapidamente procurando Nia, ela encontra a mulher com uma prancheta em mãos e conversando com um grupo de jovens, a loira para a média distância, lembrando do dia que já esteve nessa situação.

******

  
  
  


_ Trabalhar em uma loja de conveniências não era o sonho de Kara ao vir para Nacional City, mas com dinheiro contato e sem nenhuma chance de conseguir um financiamento para sua faculdade, a loira se vinha sem outras opções para sobreviver.A loira se mantinha sentada de trás da caixa registradora, esperando que alguma alma perdida entrasse e finalmente tirasse seu tédio. _

_ Atendendo seus pedidos, uma mulher adentra a loja, seus cabelos eram curtos e seus olhos claros, fazendo a loira ficar tempo demais lhe observando.A desconhecida felizmente não percebe o olhar da atendente sobre você até que Kara percebesse o que estava fazendo, a loira finalmente se pronuncia de forma educada. _

_ -Bem vinda eu posso te ajudar ?-Kara fala sorrindo, atraindo finalmente a atenção da desconhecida, que sorri caminhando na sua direção, a morena estende a mão apontando para Kara que confusa não entende o que a mesma quis dizer. _

_ -Eu quero as camisinhas, que estão atrás de você.-Kara cora rapidamente dando licença das camisinhas, como sua chefe era baixa, ela provavelmente não tamparia os produtos, mas já a jovem loira era outra coisa. _

_ -Ah sim perdão.-Kara fala nervosa, a desconhecida coloca a mão no rosto pensando por alguns segundos, a loira continua em silêncio, mas volta observar a mulher diante si. _

_ Em Midvale, mesmo que tivessem pessoas atraentes, Kara sempre foi receosa em se envolver com uma delas, principalmente por ter um fator genético diferentes da maioria dos terrestres, mas agora tão perto dessa humana, Kara sente que finalmente entende o que ouviu toda sua adolescência vindo de todos, se sentir atraída por alguém era diferente e não de um jeito ruim. _

_ -Eu quero esse pacote que vêm nove unidades preto.-A mulher fala sorrindo, e tirando Kara de seus pensamentos, a loira pega rapidamente o que foi pedido, sem antes ler rapidamente “efeito retardante”. _

_ -Cinco dólares senhorita.-Kara fala embalando na sacolinha e colocando em cima do balcão, a mulher sorri olhando bem a atendente, antes de perguntar. _

_ -Você é nova por aqui, certo ? Nunca vi Jenna contratando alguém, ela sempre acha que pode cuidar da loja dela sozinha.-Kara concorda com a cabeça de forma nervosa, a morena tira a nota para pagar e pegar a sacola com as camisinhas. _

_ -Lucy Lane.-A morena fala sorrindo, Kara sorri também, mas continua em silêncio, Lucy confusa vira as costas, mas antes que a mesma fosse embora, a loira fala alto. _

_ -Kara Ayers.-Kara sorri ao perceber que não gaguejou de forma humilhante, a morena sorri se virando antes de sair e deixar a loira sozinha novamente na loja. _

_ -Ok eu realmente tenho que saber reagir a pessoas atraentes.-Kara fala enfiando a mão dentro das mãos e corando fortemente. _

__

_ ***** _

__ Mesmo que a noite anterior Lena tenha tido alguns acontecimentos fora do normal, nada foi suficiente para a mesma não estar no horário de sempre na sua empresa, que graças a Thomas, as reformas estavam a todo vapor.A Luthor chega primeiro mesmo que Evie no trabalho, e utiliza esse tempo sozinha para analisar no telescópio o sangue de Kara, após não achar nada de suspeito dessa maneira, ela tenta fazer um teste rápido com a amostra.

Após fazer isso, Lena conferiu sua agenda, e como tinha um tempo livre, ela estava decidida a ver com seus próprios olhos como a reforma estava indo, graças ao seu elevador particular, logo ela estava no último andar.De longe, a mesma enxergar Thomas, que ao perceber a aproximação da sua chefe estende um capacete de construção na direção da mesma.

-Obrigada….então tudo está indo bem ?-Lena fala colocando o capacete, Thomas sorri olhando para mulher enquanto responde.

-Sem dúvidas que sim, acho que nesse passo tudo fica pronto antes do prazo que te passei.-Lena concorda levemente com a cabeça, leva alguns segundos para a mesma finalmente questionar sobre a sala de Lex.

-Sobre a sala de Lex, eu queria perguntar algumas coisas.-Thomas logo entende sobre o que tratava e grita para um dos seus homens vigiar a construção por ele, para depois responder Lena.

-Vamos a um lugar mais privado, me siga por favor.-O homem fala educado e caminha para longe dos trabalhadores, entrando em uma sala improvisada, onde estavam todos os papéis e plantas do prédio. 

-Foi você que planejou a sala ?-Lena fala sendo direta, Thomas suspira concordando levemente com a cabeça.

-Por que eu nunca soube sobre essa sala ?-O homem ajeita sua gravata enquanto responde a pergunta com calma.

-Ninguém além de Lex sabia, ele foi bem direto ao pedir esse “favor”, nem mesmo Lillian podia saber sobre isso, eu sinto muito Lena, mas eu não tive escolha sobre isso.-Lena avalia o semblante do homem diante si, Thomas transparecia realmente estar arrependido, e se tratando de Lex Luthor, a morena tinha certeza que um jovem engenheiro não seria uma pedra no seu sapato.

-Apenas seja sincero daqui para frente, sobre tudo.-Lena fala sendo séria, ela podia ser uma chefe amigável às vezes, mas também sabia quando deveria impor seu cargo.

-Claro Senhorita Luthor, isso não irá repetir.-Lena concorda levemente, para depois falar uma ordem.

-Quero que fecha aquela sala, mas deixa ela por último, quero saber o que Lex vazia naquele lugar.-Thomas concorda levemente, Lena pede licença saindo da sala, encontrando Evie esperando pacientemente. 

-Senhorita Luthor, tenho uma notícia que não será agradável.-Lena suspira fazendo o sinal para sua secretária entrar consigo no elevador, a loira volta falar quando as duas estão sozinhas.

-Jack Spheer foi morto.-Evie fala nervosa sem levantar o olhar na direção da sua chefe, Lena coloca uma mão sobre o rosto suspirando alto.

-Como ?-A voz de Lena está fraca, mas Evie consegue entender a pergunta e logo responde sua chefe.

-Assassinato, na casa dele, a polícia está investigando e pelo o que foi divulgado parecia que ele estava prestes a fugir.-As portas do elevador se abrem, Lena caminha devagar parando apenas na porta do seu escritório, para dar outra ordem para Evie.

-Ligue para Lockwood, eu preciso falar com ele.-Lena adentra seu escritório, caminhando rapidamente até sua bolsa, a Luthor pega seu celular, abrindo o Instagram do seu ex namorado, descendo rapidamente até a foto dele com outro homem, ambos em um bar.

-Oliver….. onde você e Jack se meteram dessa vez ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais uma vez retorno com a atualização dessa história, aos poucos vocês vão saber mais do passado de Kara eu prometo, mas preciso ir construindo tanto presente tanto o passado, pelo menos foi dessa maneira que planejei inicialmente.Sem mais spoilers, espero que tudo esteja ao agrado seus, se possível comentem sua opinião, e sem mais nenhum recado, desejo um ótimo final de mês para vocês. Até a próxima.


	6. Às vezes mentir não é uma opção sábia

Após acordar tarde com Maggie do seu lado, Alex infelizmente teve que se forçar a levantar da cama e preparar algo para ambas comerem, por ser quase uma da tarde, as mulheres chegaram a conclusão de comprarem algo para o almoço, nenhuma das duas tocou no assunto sobre relacionamento, ficando apenas em silêncio aproveitando a companhia uma da outra, mas a paz da Danvers não durou por muito tempo, logo a policial teve que ir embora, e enquanto Alex se arrumava para o trabalho, ela recebeu uma mensagem de Winn.

“ _ Alerta de mal humor hoje, venha preparada”- _ Winn sempre bem humorado, tinha a boa vontade de avisar sua amiga de quando outras pessoas do DEO estavam em um dia não tão bom, Alex pega seu celular mesmo estando pelada da cintura para cima, mandando uma mensagem

_ “James ? Mike ?” _ -A ruiva joga seu celular na cama enquanto termina de vestir seu uniforme de sempre, mas Winn não responde sua mensagem, Alex estranha pois o homem sempre respondia, ignorando isso, a agente sobe na sua moto e dirige até a sede do DEO.

-Boa tarde.-Alex fala alto, vários funcionários devolvem o comprimento, Winn se surpreende com a chegada da ruiva e logo fica de pé, esperando a mesma se aproximar para falar baixo.

-Lockwood.-Alex franziu as sobrancelhas confusas por alguns segundos, até raciocinar e entender o que seu amigo queria dizer.

-Isso é raro…. onde ele está ?-Alex fala se sentando do lado da cadeira de Winn, que faz a mesma coisa enquanto respondia a pergunta da ruiva.

-Ele está conversando com James na sala dele, J’onn ainda não chegou, acho que será o próximo a ouvir.-Alex suspirou ao lembrar que tinha que fazer o pedido ao seu chefe, Winn confuso logo pergunta porque a reação negativa da ruiva.

-Há algo errado ?-O moreno observar sua amiga se arrastar na cadeira para mais perto de si, em seguida falar baixo no ouvido do mesmo.

-Você acha que vale a pena comentar sobre Oliver….. sem as gravações de câmeras, não temos nenhuma prova que foi mesmo Overgirl que lhe abordou.-Winn morde os lábios nervosos, como amigo de Alex ele deveria aconselhar para não ir até J’onn, mas para o DEO esquecer de vez de Oliver e sair da cola de Kara, era bom a mesma receber um não.

-Acho que deveria tentar, eu sei que você não vai descansar até que isso esteja fora da sua mente.-Winn fala erguendo uma sobrancelha, a ruiva lhe olha por alguns segundos analisando, para chegar a uma decisão.

-Eu irei tentar, você está certo, eu vim o trânsito todo pensando nisso.-Alex sorri e volta para sua mesa, Winn sorri se escorando e colocando uma mão no queixo pensativo.

  
  


*****

Lena mal viu o tempo passar, já que após a conversa rápida com Thomas, sua manhã foi cheia de reuniões e planilhas sobre a empresa, que após o baque da festa invadida por Supergirl tentava voltar a caminhar devagar.Felizmente, com uma tarde mais livre, Lena passou tarefas simples da sua agenda para Evie, que felizmente aceitou, já que de acordo com a mesma, atender telefones e fazer ligações nem se comparavam com isto, sem a loira de olho em cima, a Luthor foi até a sala escondida do seu querido irmão.

Com seu olhar e memória aguçada, Lena não percebeu nenhuma mudança, as bagunças da entrada que tinham sido arrastadas pela morena ainda estavam lá e toda a sala ainda cheirava poeira, mas ignorando esses detalhes, a Luthor pegou o resultado do exame de Overgirl.

As taxas de hormônios e outras substâncias eram totalmente diferentes da de um humano qualquer, principalmente a testosterona, que bateu com facilidade o dobro de um terráqueo, ignorando esses detalhes, Lena procurou alguma porcentagem de substâncias desconhecidas no sangue da vilã, mas a única coisa que foi encontrada, era uma bactéria desconhecida.

Rapidamente, a morena digitou o nome da bactéria no computador do seu irmão, encontrando uma pasta, ler todos aqueles documentos demoraria, mas com uma leitura dinâmica, Lena descobriu que a doença causada pelo ser simplesmente não era humana, a grande dúvida era como seu irmão tinha conhecimento disso.Felizmente, após vasculhar bem os documentos e anotar palavras chaves para achar informações importantes mais fácil, a Luthor mais nova chegou uma conclusão.

-Superman chegou na terra em uma nave, igual Overgirl chegou em uma, nela provavelmente terá informações sobre Krypton…..-Lena fala escrevendo no quadro em branco, rapidamente toda sua linha de raciocínio estava diante si, e a morena começou ligar os pontos.

-Lex rastreou a energia emitida pela nave de Clarck, mas ele não sabia da existência de Overgirl por isso não fez o mesmo com ela… após seguir ele comprou passagens para Ártico, nem um pouco suspeito.-Lena respira por alguns segundos, e abaixa a cabeça, ao fazer isso, a mulher olha para seu relógio percebendo que havia passado duas horas.

Ajeitando sua aparência, Lena agarra seu celular que começou tocar enquanto caminha na direção da saída, sem mesmo olhar para a tela, ela atende falando.

-Oi Evie.-Lena saí de dentro da sala secreta, a voz de Evie logo soa do outro lado da linha.

-Senhor Lockwood está aqui para conversar com a Senhorita.-Lena para por alguns segundo, mas logo se recupera do susto inicial e retorna caminhar até o seu elevador privado.

-Peça para ele esperar um pouquinho, estou a caminho.

****

Kara realmente acha entediantes bares, principalmente se você estiver sozinha, mas hoje ela mal pensou sobre isso enquanto se arrumava, com uma das perucas de Overgirl e sua roupa com menos frequência, a mulher tinha um objetivo, e dessa vez ela tinha que arrancar informações se passando apenas por uma mulher inocente.

Com ajuda de Winn, Kara sabia muito da vida de Barry, onde ele morava, sua namorada e principalmente que ele era um ótimo amigo de Oliver, e bem como o homem de cabelo verde havia falado, o balconista sabia mais do que transparecia.Como balconista, ao longos dos anos Barry já havia ouvido muito, mas algo igual Kara falou no telefone, nunca antes.

-Oliver ! Eu pensei que tínhamos marcado de se encontrar a dez !-Kara fala de costas para o balconista, que rapidamente tem sua atenção atraída, muito confuso sobre a situação e a menção do nome do seu melhor amigo, não pode evitar de ouvir a conversa.

-Como assim fazendo malas, eu estive no seu apartamento ontem a noite, você não falou nada sobre viajar…… eu pensei que dessa vez você estava sendo sério com nosso relacionamento.-Kara agradece mentalmente pelas peças de teatro que participou em Krypton já que mais algumas pessoas começavam observar com atenção na sua direção.

-Merda Oliver, eu realmente não acredito nisso ! Você é um grande filha da puta , vai se fuder !-Kara desliga o telefone e guarda rapidamente na sua bolsa, o balconista que estava perto de si se afasta com o fim da chamada, mas a loira finalmente se vira na direção das bebidas fazendo um sinal para chamar o mesmo.

-A bebida mais forte que tiver, vou ter que continuar beber sozinha.-Barry serve uma dose para Kara, que vira o copo fazendo sua pior careta, claro que como alienígena, a bebida mal fazia cosquinhas no seu corpo, mas bem , ela tinha que enganar os olhos morenos diante de si. 

-Dia ruim ?-Barry fala limpando o balcão, Kara revira os olhos antes de colocar o copo de novo na mesa e pedir outra dose, o moreno serve sem pensar.

-Muito, aquele desgraçado, ele me enganou de novo…. eu estou cansada de salvar eles de apuros e depois receber uma transa de presente, porra !-Kara fala virando o copo, Barry olha confuso e serve outra dose enquanto pergunta.

-Salvar de apuros ?-Kara concorda levemente desviando o olhar, o balconista balança a cabeça percebendo o “efeito” da bebida começar a subir.

-Marcamos de se ver ontem a noite, mas quando eu estava chegando no bar, ele estava no beco aqui do lado, e brigando com um cara, eu me meti no meio e felizmente eles pararam, mas o homem gritou bem assim, “eu não esquecerei sobre o que você deve ao chefe ainda”, Oliver mandou ele a merda e depois muitooo sexo.-Kara fala rindo e virando a bebida, Barry mantinha uma expressão confusa, ele deveria confiar na palavra de uma mulher bêbada.

-Eu odeio como ele é sexy, aqueles cabelos….. eu realmente amo puxar as mechas verdes dele e esqueço que ele fez isso em homenagem a esposa.-Barry precisa de alguns segundos para aceitar o que seus ouvidos ouviram, após isso acontecer o balconista puxa a funcionária do bar que passava perto, ignorando isso, Kara deita no balcão e começa resmungar baixo.

-Eu preciso sair mais cedo hoje, é realmente um caso urgente.-Barry ignora seu emprego, deixando o seu uniforme em cima do balcão, Kara apenas mantém sua personagem por mais alguns minutos, esperando ouvir com sua super audição o moreno sair de carro.

-Dois alvos no mesmo lugar, isso vai ser mais fácil do que imaginava.-Kara fala colocando a mão no comunicador, a voz de Winn logo volta a soar.

-Não vi pessoalmente, mas sua atuação parece ser convincente, mas agora você precisa chegar antes de Barry no apartamento de Oliver.-Kara se levantou e caminhou para fora do bar, indo para o beco, Winn sinaliza que as câmeras estão desligadas e logo Overgirl está voando pelo céu de Nacional City.

-Você já pensou em como vai arrancar informações deles ?-Winn volta soar no ouvido de Kara, que para por alguns segundos no telhado do prédio deteriorado onde o ex policial morava, Overgirl com sua visão confere que o homem estava sozinho.

-Tática funcionou que já aprendi, eu amarrado ambos e coloco uma fita na poca, os obrigo eles escreverem a respostas e se algo não bater é porque estão mentindo.-Kara fala séria esperando o outro homem chegar, claro que por a viagem de Barry ser de carro, ele demora quase dez minutos para chegar, o som dos pneus parando avisa Overgirl que deveria ficar atenta.

Olhando de longe, Kara adentra o apartamento no exato momento que Oliver caminha para abrir a porta, o ex policial tinha sua arma na mão pronto para se defender, mas pela tranquilidade da sua voz, Barry continuava a ser seu amigo.

-O que diabos faz aqui ?-Oliver não é receptivo, Barry revira os olhos, mas antes que adentrarem o apartamento um barulho de algo caindo chama atenção de ambas, Oliver fica na frente do seu amigo e levanta a mira da arma.

-Você não tem nenhuma visita, certo ?-Barry fala baixo, Oliver desvia o olhar por alguns segundos para negar com a cabeça, aproveitando essa oportunidade, Overgirl usa sua velocidade, derruba a arma da mão do policial e acerta um golpe certeiro desmaiando o mesmo e em seguida o balconista.

*****

Com uma dor forte na cabeça, Oliver abres os olhos, as cenas recentes voltam consigo, fazendo o mesmo ficar consciente de que tinha algo errado, mas antes mesmo que tentasse reagir, a fita na sua boca, braços e pernas lhe impediu de tentar fazer algo.Olhando ao redor, um barulho chama atenção do homem de cabelo verde, Overgirl se aproxima do mesmo, parando na sua frente por alguns segundos, sem falar nada, Kara deixa uma um papel em cima da mesa perto de Oliver.

Ignorando o olhar curioso do ex policial, Kara se afasta caminhando até Barry, que ainda estava inconsciente, até a loira dar leves tapinhas na cara do balconista, que também tinha uma fita na boca.

-Bem agora que ambos estão acordados vamos começar.-Oliver mal ouve a loira falar, apenas percebe que a mesma se aproxima dele novamente, parando na frente do homem de cabelo verde.

-Quando você Jeremiah esteve por último na cidade ?-Overgirl fala colocando o papel debaixo da mão de Oliver, que franze as sobrancelha confuso.

-Escreva aqui.-Kara coloca a caneta na mão de Oliver, que com esforço escreve fraco, “ _ último mês” _ , rapidamente a loira tira o papel e caneta de perto do ex policial e volta se aproximar de Barry.

-Eu irei tirar essa fita da sua boca, se tentar alguma coisa eu corto sua garganta.-Kara fala colocando uma mão no pescoço do balconista, e com a outra tira a fita de uma vez da boca.

-Quando Jeremiah esteve em Nacional City ?-Barry respira por alguns segundos fundo, antes de responder.

-Essa semana.-Um sorriso surge no rosto de Overgirl, alguém estava mentindo, mas antes de falar alguma coisa, a boca de Barry foi tampada novamente.

-Bem essa noite vai ser longa para quem mentir…-Kara fala se aproximando de Oliver, a mão forte da kryptoniana fecha ao redor da garganta do mesmo, que arregala os olhos por alguns segundos, até que pudesse voltar respirar normalmente.

****

  
  


-J’onn eu posso falar com você ?-Alex fala se aproximando do seu chefe, ela enrolou o dia todo, mas perto do fim do seu expediente, a ruiva criou coragem para finalmente conversar com o homem.

-Claro, vamos para minha sala.-O homem fala sem mudar sua expressão, já dentro da sala, Alex permanece em pé e logo começou tratar do assunto.

-Senhor, eu infelizmente não tenho nenhuma prova concreta, mas acredito que Oliver Queen pode ser um dos próximos alvos de Overgirl, eu conversei com Maggie Sawyer, e acho que deveríamos proteger o mesmo.-J’onn analisa por alguns segundos

-Eu respeito muito seu julgamento Danvers.. e somente por isso, eu te deixo responsável por isso, se quiser posso falar com o chefe de Sawyer e liberar ela para te ajudar.-Alex sorri concordando com a cabeça, J’onn pega seu celular digitando em silêncio.

-A partir de amanhã cedo você tem minha permissão para ficar de olhos em Oliver, Agente Danvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu não estou morto, pelo contrário estou bem vivo, infelizmente minhas aulas retornaram e eu não conseguirei manter o ritmo de atualizações semanais, mas se de qualquer modo quiser deixar esse escritor feliz, favoritem e comentem muito nos capítulos.Até a próxima.


	7. Reprodução Kryptoniana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso : Cena +18 envolvendo personagem G!P

_ -Foi legal você participar da educação física de hoje, mesmo que não quis jogar a bola em ninguém na queimada.-Alex fala terminando de trocar de roupa no vestiário, Kara ajeita seus óculos sorrindo fraco, a outra garota estava certa, foi ... interessante participar da educação física, mesmo que a loira só fez isso porque senão iria ter que correr em volta da quadra onde os garotos treinam. _

_ -Eu não acho que conseguiria acertar alguém de qualquer forma.-A loira fala guardando sua muda de roupas sujas na mochila, Alex por alguns segundos analisa a mochila cheia de Kara para depois comentar. _

_ -Você não cansa de carregar essa mochila cheia todo dia ? Ainda mais que você vem de ônibus… sabe que minha mãe poderia te dar uma carona certo ?-Kara ri por alguns segundos, até perceber que a garota falava sério, logo começa explicar sua reação. _

_ -Realmente não é necessário Alex, além de que o orfanato deve ser longe da sua casa.-Kara começa caminhar para fora do vestiário, Alex rapidamente fecha seu armário para seguir a loira. _

_ -Tudo bem, mas um dia você podia ir lá em casa, quem sabe uma festa do pijama ?-Kara olha confusa para sua amiga, que arregala os olhos. _

_ -Você não sabe o que é uma festa do pijama.-A loira nega abaixando a cabeça, logo as duas estão do lado de fora da escola, o carro de Eliza como sempre está estacionado na frente da entrada, mas desta vez com o vidro fechado. _

_ -Olha amanhã conversamos mais… e eu te explico o que é uma festa do pijama, tchau Kara !-Alex dá uma rápido abraço na loira, que apenas acompanha com o olhar vendo a mesmo entrar no carro, de relance Kara percebe que quem dirigia hoje o carro não era Eliza e sim um homem. _

_ -Jeremiah.-Kara fala baixo caminhando rapidamente, de cabeça baixa, infelizmente a garota não passa despercebida, e no meio do caminho para casa, Jeremiah questiona sua filha.  _

_ -Quem era aquela sua amiga filha ?-O homem fala olhando pelo retrovisor para Alex que sorri antes de responder com inocência. _

_ -Ela se chama Kara, ela é nova na escola e na cidade, ela é orfã.-O homem confuso devolve mais uma pergunta. _

_ -Nossa eu nunca vi ela por aqui.-Alex confusa logo pergunta. _

_ -Ela chegou esse ano pai, por que teria visto ela antes ?-Jeremiah nega sorrindo antes de responder bem humorado. _

_ -Eu não me expressei bem filha, quis dizer que não sabia que o orfanato tinha recebida outros orfãos.-Alex concorda desviando o olhar para a janela, enquanto isso, Jeremiah pega seu celular olhando ele por alguns segundos, antes de jogar de volta no lugar para focar em dirigir.. _

_ ***** _

__ Já em seu apartamento, Alex tomou um banho para relaxar após o dia estressante no trabalho, já vestida a ruiva pediu algo no Ifood e se sentou no sofá, sem mesmo perceber a mesma já passava o catálogo todo da Netflix, até que teve a lembrança de ligar para sua mãe.

-Oi mãe, como a senhora está ?-Alex fala deitando no sofá e sorrindo para o teto, lembrando de quando se mudou de Midvale e literalmente toda noite ligava para sua mãe e lhe contava como foi seu dia na faculdade e como era difícil estudar ao mesmo tempo para o concurso para entrar no governo.

-Bem e você filha ? Como foi seu dia ?-Eliza fala sorrindo, a vida em Midvale era pacata e após a saída de sua filha da casa, a rotina da mulher era praticamente sempre igual.

-O dia foi cansativo, os ânimos no trabalho estão meios alterados e acaba atrapalhando na vida de todo mundo, mas mãe eu queria saber se poderia falar com o papai, rápido depois voltamos conversar ?-Eliza fica de pé indo atrás do seu marido enquanto responde sua filha.

-Claro filha, vou passar para ele.-Jeremiah pega o celular logo atendendo a ligação

-Oi amor, como está ?-O homem fala sorrindo e depositando um beijo na bochecha da sua mulher, no seu apartamento, Alex nem percebe que sua expressão totalmente.

-Pai…. por que não me disse que vinha para Nacional City ? Eu iria querer te ver… faz tempo desde a última vez que fui em Midvale.-Uma tosse vindo de Jeremiah enche a linha telefônica, Alex ignora isso, provavelmente não era nada demais, apenas seu pai foi pego de surpresa.

-Desculpe filha….(Jeremiah olha para Eliza que desvia olhar rapidamente) eu fui a trabalho e foi tão rápida minha ida, que eu realmente não teria tempo para passar no seu apartamento.-Alex suspira se sentando no sofá, a linha fica em silêncio por alguns segundos, até que a ruiva decide mudar de assunto.

-Tudo bem pai, apenas cuide bem da mamãe ok ? E da próxima vez que vier, traga ela, eu me encarrego de levá-la de volta, sabe mudar os ares faz bem.-Jeremiah concorda e logo Eliza volta a linha, ignorando totalmente o assunto anterior.

-Continue me falar do seu trabalho filha, continua ajudando aquela policial ?

*****

Ainda é estranho ver Overgirl adentrar sua varanda com tanta naturalidade, pensa Lena, mas mais estranho ainda, é a Luthor nem exitar antes de depositar um beijo casto nos lábios da vilã, infelizmente o beijo não dura muito e a morena mesmo o quebra.Para evitar qualquer possibilidade, suas câmeras estavam todas e totalmente desligadas, nem mesmo sua equipe pessoal de segurança poderia desconfiar de algo, já que para os mesmos, a Luthor estava dormindo tranquilamente em sua cama.

-Você essa doença ?-Lena mostra a foto da doença que provavelmente estava escrita em kryptoniano, pois a mesma não achou nenhuma tradução com sentido, nem mesmo nos arquivos de Lex, Kara observa por alguns segundos a tela do celular da Luthor.

-Sim….. ela era comum se não me engano em Daxam, o planeta vizinho de Krypton.-Overgirl fala confusa, Lena suspirou guardando o celular no bolso.

-Meu irmão conseguiu de alguma forma transformar essa doença… provavelmente ele pegou informações diretas do assunto, porque literalmente eu não achei nada nos arquivos deles sobre isso, mas tenho uma pista.-Lena tenta amenizar com uma notícia boa, mesmo que o olhar preocupado da vilã mantivesse em seu rosto.

-Lex comprou passagens para o Ártico, seja o que ele foi fazer lá, eu consegui rastrear o que levou ele até o local….-Kara interrompe a fala da Luthor.

-Tem algo a ver com Superman…. eu tenho certeza sobre isso, mas eu não sei se irmos até lá é uma boa ideia.-Lena olha por alguns segundos a feição de Overgirl, a mulher parecia preocupada, por isso a Luthor decide tirar a dúvida sobre o que era.

-O que há de errado Overgirl ?-Kara fecha os olhos por alguns segundos, se ela fosse forte o suficiente, ela poderia imaginar, que a situação em si não era uma merda, que ela não era uma justiceira odiada por metade do continente e que estava arriscando a carreira brilhante de Lena na sua vingança.

-Eu não quero atrapalhar sua vida Lena, diferente do que todos pensam eu não sou um monstro, mas se algo disso vazar ou ser descoberto ... eu não irei me perdoar, eles vão te prender e não vão te dar uma chance.-Kara fala se aproximando e colocando as mãos no ombro de Lena, seu olhar não era mais uma incógnita para a Luthor, que conseguia ler o que a Kryptoniana queria dizer, ela se importava com Lena.

-E eu não irei ficar tranquila sabendo que você pode estar morrendo !-Lena fala colocando as mãos no pescoço da vilã, que desvia o olhar no mesmo segundo, as duas mulheres estavam próximas, próximas demais para manterem sua sanidade e atração guardadas para si mesmas. 

-Merda…..-Kara fala percebendo o rosto de Lena se aproximar, suas mãos descem do ombro da Luthor para sua cintura, mas diferente do que pensava, a morena lhe empurra devagar para o sofá da sala.

-Eu estou um pouco curiosa sobre a anatomia kryptoniana….-A voz da morena é provocante, tirando o que restava de Kara sobre o assunto anterior, nem mesmo se Winn lhe ligasse falando que Lockwood estava a céu aberto sem guardas ela iria desviar o olhar de Lena.

-Posso te mostrar como tudo funciona bem.-Lena sorri abaixando do colo da vilã, suas mãos vão até a calça do uniforme Overgirl, que pouco se importa com isso, logo tirando, a Luthor sorri com a pressa vindo da justiceira mas logo também desvia sua atenção disso, começando a acariciar as pernas fortes da mulher na sua frente ignorando totalmente a protuberância que começava se formar na cueca preta.

-Bem primeiramente… em Krypton era mais comuns mulheres nascerem com um pau..-Kara fala gemendo levemente no meio da frase, Lena sorri passando o dedo indicador na marcação da cueca e sorrindo curiosa na direção da vilã.

-Ajuda na reprodução da população.-Lena fala sorrindo e agarrando levemente o pau de Kara mesmo por debaixo da cueca, a justiceira geme surpresa e sem mesmo perceber uma mão sua já estava no cabelo da Luthor, em um sinal claro de que a mesma queria a boca de Lena ocupada em outra coisa.

-Hum vou tirar sua cueca para olhar com mais atenção a forma dos kryptonianos de aumentar a população.-Lena fala sorrindo na direção da justiceira, que levanta levemente o quadril, ajudando a sua cueca está rapidamente no chão.

Bem seria um eufemismo Lena dizer que era pequeno, provavelmente o maior que já viu pessoalmente, mas para tentar não mostrar sua surpresa a Luthor logo começa punhetar o membro da mulher diante si, que geme tombando a cabeça, Kara estava a mais de um ano sem se tocar, e por isso seu pau parecia 20 vezes mais sensível.

-Acho que alguém é sensível….-Lena fala antes de depositar dois beijos na cabeça que pingava pré-gozo deixando uma grande mancha no seu sofá importado, mas com seus lábios ocupados, a Luthor mal pensava em outra coisa além do membro pulsante de Overgirl na sua boca.

A vida sexual de Kara não era muito ativa, desde a morte de Lucy , a loira realmente nunca tocou alguém ou si própria de forma íntima, por isso, ela tentava com todas suas forças recuperar o controle da situação.

A oportunidade veio em poucos segundos, Lena com sua atenção voltada para o pau na sua boca, leva as mãos para as bolas da justiceira, que rapidamente leva uma das mãos para o cabelo da Luthor fazendo um coque mal feito, para depois começar liderar os movimentos, puxando a cabeça da morena da maneira que lhe desse prazer.

-Hm sua garganta aperta tão bem meu pau.-Kara fala sorrindo, Lena como forma de resposta murmurar mesmo estando com a boca ocupada, a CEO percebe que a kryptoniana gostou disso, pois um gemido saiu dos lábios da mesma e o aperto no seu cabelo aumentou, claro que não a ponto de te machucar, não de forma dolorosa.

-Merda Lena, eu não quero gozar na sua boca.-A justiceira fala puxando Lena do seu pau, a morena estava ofegante e com uma expressão de confusão que lhe deixou mais sexy, pelos lábios inchados e vermelhos da CEO, descia uma grande quantidade de seu pré-gozo.

-Overgirl…-Kara ergue a morena no ar, para em seguida deitar por cima da mesma no sofá espaçoso da sala, as duas ficam a centímetros, infelizmente, antes de colar seus lábios novamente no de Lena, a justiceira se obriga falar.

-Camisinha ?

****

  
  
  


Alex estava dormindo, e não eram nem nove da noite, bem o que a ruiva poderia fazer, ao chegar em casa, o cansaço do dia bateu na porta do seu apartamento, para tentar não desregular seu horário de sono, a mulher teve a brilhante ideia de tentar estudar…. mas bem, tudo foi por água abaixo, em algum momento, quando a mesma escorou por alguns segundos sua cabeça na mesa.

Para a alegria da sua coluna e rotina, seu celular logo tocou, a ruiva demorou alguns minutos para sair do seu sono, ainda sonolenta, Alex se levantou e caminhou para o sofá, onde seu celular estava.

-Alô ?-Sem mesmo olhar quem era, a mulher fala ainda sonolenta, totalmente diferente, a voz ofegante de Maggie soa do outro lado da linha.

-Alex, acabei de receber uma ocorrência no apartamento de Oliver, me encontre lá em cinco minutos !-A policial não se deu o trabalho de dar mais nenhuma mínima informação, mas bem , Alex logo reage voltando ao seu estado de agente.

Ela demorou mais de cinco minutos, já que estava vestida de pijama e cabelo bagunçado, mas em menos de quinze minutos, a ruiva estava estacionando sua moto na frente do prédio, felizmente, pela expressão de Maggie, a mesma não parecia ter esperado tanto, mas mesmo assim não parecia de bom humor.

-Os paramédicos já chegaram.-Alex segue a policial, as duas entram sozinhas no elevador, Maggie aperta o botão do andar e só volta a quebrar o silêncio após as portas se fecharem.

-Alguém esteve aqui, e tirou informações de Oliver e do melhor amigo dele, Barry, vamos tentar pegar mais informações com os médicos.-Alex concorda levemente, as portas de metais logo estão abertas, e a duas mulheres caminham até o apartamento que está com a entrada arrombada.

-Senhoritas.. que bom que chegaram, sou o médico chefe da ambulância que veio atender os dois homens, me chamo Thomas.-O homem fala logo ao perceber a chegada de ambas as mulheres, Alex fecha os olhos na direção do mesmo, enquanto Maggie estende a mão na direção.

-Então, conseguiram alguma informação com os dois ?-O médico nega desviando o olhar, para em alguns segundos falar verbalmente.

-Eles falaram poucas coisas, nada sobre o que aconteceu aqui e quem lhe machucaram, se puderem intervir mas de forma mais branda, ambos parecem bem agitados desde o acontecido.-Alex concorda levemente, logo o médico está longe das duas, Maggie suspira passando a mão no rosto.

-Eu diria para cada uma interrogar um dos dois, mas eu realmente quero ouvir os dois, então podemos fazer isso juntas ?-Maggie fala olhando para cima, Alex sorri de lado sinceramente e concorda levemente, após a confirmação, a policial, as duas caminham de onde a voz baixa de Oliver soava.


	8. Descobrir a verdade nem sempre traz paz

-Imaginei que iriam chegar rápido.-Oliver fala segurando ainda um pacote de gelo contra a bochecha, a paramédica à sua frente terminava de colocar o curativo no braço direito do ex policial, Maggie ignora a indireta olhando para a médica, que rapidamente termina seu trabalho e pediu licença saindo da cozinha.

-O que aconteceu aqui ?-Maggie quebra o silêncio, se aproximando do seu ex parceiro de trabalho, a policial tenta manter uma linha mais cuidadosa, Alex logo percebe isso e deixa a morena tomar as rédeas da situação.

-Se a agente do DEO está aqui é porque tem algo a ver com a alienígenas, mas isso acho que já sabem.-O homem mantém o rosto sério, mesmo que os machucados deixassem o mesmo com a aparência cansada, Alex ignora também a resposta, apenas esperando para ver que rumo Maggie iria tomar.

-O que Overgirl queria com você ?-A menção do nome da justiceira faz Oliver se mexer sutilmente, mas Alex percebe, mas o homem de cabelos verdes logo desvia para sua reação e começa falar.

-Ela percebeu que pegou o cara errado.-Oliver fala sorrindo e olhando na direção de Alex, que confusa se mantém calada.

-Quem seria a pessoa certa ?-Maggie fala atraindo a atenção novamente de Oliver, que aperta os lábios por alguns segundos.

-Eu não sei.-O homem escora na cadeira novamente erguendo a cabeça para o teto, Alex ficou de pé passando a mão no rosto, Maggie suspirou fazendo a mesma coisa que a ruiva.

-Não tem problema em não falar, acho que o seu amigo, Barry, vai ser mais prestativo, deve ter sido por isso que ele tem menos machucados;-Oliver mal reage a sentença falada pela policial, que faz um sinal silencioso para irem embora do cômodo.

-Overgirl conseguiu as informações que queria, senão ela estaria aqui ainda ou teria levado um dos dois……-Maggie fala no meio do corredor, Alex suspira finalmente opinando.

-Concordo com você, e se Oliver não quer falar algo, acredito que seja porque ele está mais ligado seja quem Overgirl está atrás, do que Barry.-Maggie concorda levemente pensando por alguns segundos.

-Oliver não tem mais nada para perder, mas mesmo assim ele não falou nada, eu penso que seja o que estivermos lidando… é algo grande.-Alex pega seu celular digitando para Winn uma mensagem rápida, antes de seguir a policial para a sala onde Barry estava.

Diferente do ex policial, Barry aparentava ainda estar nervoso, o barman agarrava fortemente o copo que a paramédica havia lhe dado, além de não ter nenhum machucado tão aparente.

-Barry Allen… precisamos conversar.-Alex fala dessa vez, o homem rapidamente muda seu semblante, para confuso, demorando para cair o olhar no distintivo no peito de Maggie e finalmente perceber quem eram as mulheres.

-O que houve aqui ?-Maggie fala sentando no sofá diante do barman, que nervosamente deixa o copo no chão ao seu redor.

-Overgirl….. ela esteve aqui, mas antes disso, ela estava no bar onde eu trabalho, eu não sei como mas se sabia da vida de Oliver, da falecida esposa dele, e aparentemente, ela ligava para ele, que estava prestes a sair da cidade, e bem eu vim correndo ver o que estava acontecendo.-Barry fala encarando Alex, que desvia o olhar na direção de Maggie que volta fazer perguntas.

-O que Overgirl queria de vocês dois ?-Barry demora alguns segundos para responder, mas mesmo com o tempo levado, igual a Oliver, o barman estava receosa em falar.

-Oliver fez algumas coisas…. após a morte Feliticy , eu com o tempo descobri no que ele se meteu e alguns nomes para quem ele “trabalhava”, era isso que Overgirl queria saber.-O homem desvia o olhar rapidamente abaixando a cabeça, Alex fala firme.

-Quais nomes seriam esse que interessavam ?

-Jeremiah Danvers.-A garganta de Alex se fecha por alguns segundos, a ruiva arregala os olhos surpresa, mas antes que a mesma pudesse reagir de maneira descontrolada, Maggie volta falar.

-Você tem certeza do que fala ?-Alex coloca a mão no rosto ficando de costas para o homem, que de cabeça baixa responde.

-Sim…-Uma lágrima solitária desce pelo rosto de Alex, que rapidamente se recupera, caminhando para fora do cômodo, ela apenas pede licença baixo.

-Preciso de ar.-Maggie suspira olhando na direção da mulher e depois para Barry, tomando uma rápida decisão a policial segue Alex, para fora da sala, deixando o homem sozinho.

-Alex !-Maggie caminha até o corredor do prédio onde a ruiva estava, Alex estava escorada na parede olhando fixamente para um ponto sem sentido, com uma expressão neutra, quem passasse ali, mal imaginaria o que passava na cabeça da Danvers.

-Está tudo bem.-Alex mal reage ao abraço vindo da morena, se fosse outra situação, a agente estaria abraçando fortemente a corpo feminino contra o seu, mas agora a única coisa que passava na sua cabeça era :

-Minha mãe não merecia isso.-Maggie suspirou se afastando do abraço, para colocar suas mãos no queixo da mulher mais alta, e obrigando a mesma a olhar em seus olhos.

-Iremos investigar isso…. eu te prometo !-Alex sorri sem forças, Maggie devolve o gesto para depois soltar o queixo da ruiva.

*****

-Acho melhor irmos para minha cama, eu realmente não acho meu sofá tão confortável assim.-Lena fala com humor e depositando um rápido selinho nos lábios da justiceira, que usando sua super velocidade, já havia levado a morena para o quarto da mesma antes que a Luthor pudesse se separar do rápido beijo.

-Uma camisinha humana serve em você?-Lena fala surpresa já estando em sua cama, um sorriso safado surge no rosto de Kara, que deita por cima da Luthor, depositando beijos no pescoço sensível da morena, que se esforça em achar uma camisinha apenas tateando sua gaveta.

-Sem marcas.-Lena fala puxando com sua mão esquerda os fios loiros de Kara, que não sente nada, mas se aproxima se afastar da região sensível da Luthor, mudando seu trabalho para arrancar o sutiã do corpo da mulher debaixo de si.

A kryptoniana rapidamente inverte a posição com Lena, a morena sorri gostando de ficar por cima, mas sem comentar sobre isso, a Luthor volta sua atenção para o pau da loira.A embalagem maior da camisinha é facilmente rasgada, a morena com facilidade desenvolve o plástico ao redor do membro de Kara, que geme baixo se sentindo apertada.

-Está apertado ?-Lena fala punhetando levemente o membro de Kara, que sorri negando com a cabeça, após alguns segundos fazendo isso, a Luthor ergueu o quadril, direcionando a cabeça do pau de Kara para sua entrada encharcada.

-Estou bem… oh.-Kara sorri com o aperto da buceta de Lena aos poucos engolindo seu cumprimento, a situação não era nada romântica igual sua primeira vez, mas nem Overgirl nem Lena queriam algo sentimental, apenas queriam resolver essa atração sexual de uma vez, ou talvez era isso esperado que acontecesse.

-Merda !-Lena geme sentindo o pau da loira totalmente dentro de si, suas mãos agarram rapidamente os ombros fortes de Kara , que sorri vendo a morena de olhos fechadas e uma expressão de prazer estampada no rosto, de maneira involuntária, a justiceira volta beijar os lábios vermelhos de Lena, enquanto começa mexer devagar seu quadril.

-Está apertado ?-Kara repete a pergunta sorrindo de lado, Lena ignora o deboche apenas aumentando o aperto nos ombros fortes da loira, que aos poucos acelera os movimentos do seu quadril, as mãos da kryptoniana estavam no quadril da morena, fazendo sem mesmo perceber, a mesma subir e descer no seu pau.

-Cale a boca e me foda !-Lena fala antes de agarrar os lábios de Kara com seus dentes, a loira sorri com o ato e acelerou mais ainda suas estocadas, a morena rapidamente solta seus lábios para gemer tombando a cabeça, a kryptoniana agarra um bico do peito da Luthor, acelerando mais ainda seu quadril, ambas estavam perto de gozar.

Kara gozou primeiro, inerte ao prazer, a loira enfia totalmente seu pau dentro de Lena, e solta o peito da morena totalmente marcado, a Luthor demora poucos segundos para sentir seu corpo tremer, seu colo do útero abraça a cabeça do pau kryptoniano.As duas ficam naquela posição por algum tempo, se recuperando do intenso orgasmo, a primeira a quebrar o silêncio é Kara, que com carinho, tira Lena do seu colo, a deitando na cama, a morena fica de lado, enquanto a alienígena se deitou olhando para o teto.

-Algo de errado ?-Lena fala enquanto se aconchega nos pescoço da loira, que sorri mexendo na sua máscara, lembrando que sua voz ainda estava sendo modificada e sua pupila escondida.

-Eu sei como podemos achar a máquina de Superman.-Lena olha surpresa para Overgirl, que continua encarando o teto, a morena não responde, mas Kara mesmo assim continua a falar.

-Eu conheço alguém que pode me dar essa informação, mas você me precisa ajudar acha-la.-Lena não hesitou em responder.

-Irei te ajudar, apenas me diga o nome.-Kara olha para a morena escorada no seu corpo, sua expressão continuava neutra, essa era a hora, de tomar uma decisão.

-Jeremiah Danvers.-Os olhos verdes de Lena se arregalam por alguns segundos, ela conhece esse nome, e principalmente, esse sobrenome.

-Eu conheço esse nome, Jeremiah é o pai de Alex.-Kara suspira colocando uma mão no rosto, claro que Lena conhecia a agente do DEO.

-Não me importa de quem ele é pai, apenas quero conversar com ele.-Lena se senta na cama olhando torto para a loira.

-Eu irei ajudar, desde que me prometa que realmente não vai machucar ele.-Kara se mantém em silêncio olhando para o lado, Lena continua olhando para justiceira, quando seu celular tocou.

-Alex ? Está tudo bem ?-A menção do nome da ruiva faz Kara olhar na direção da Luthor, que agora estava de costas para a loira, com sua super audição, Overgirl ouve bem a voz da Danvers mais nova.

_ “Overgirl, ela está atrás do meu pai…. eu não sei o porquê, mas eu realmente acho que sua ajuda seria útil” _ -Kara continua ouvindo a conversa, mesmo que estivesse já de pé e procurando seu uniforme, Lena olha confusa para o vulto saindo do seu quarto, a ventania bagunça levemente seu cabelo.

-Alex… eu sinto muito, mas…-A situação era uma merda, ajudar Overgirl, a mulher com que havia acabado de transar e beijar mas mesmo assim era muito misteriosa, ou Alex, sua grande amiga que infelizmente não merecia ter isso na sua vida.

_ “Lena você está aí ? Sua ligação deve ter caído, não ouvi o que falou” _ -Kara fica parada, esperando a resposta vindo da Luthor.

-Eu sinto muito Alex, eu estou viajando, minha mãe finalmente mandou um sinal de vida, e eu vim procura-la.-Lena morde abaixando a cabeça, Kara suspira caminhando devagar de volta para o quarto da morena, que logo desligou sua ligação.

-Lena…-Kara começa falar, mas a Luthor rapidamente estava na sua frente falando.

-Iremos até o Ártico, procurar sobre a doença que você pode ter, eu preciso sair da cidade, e enquanto isso, o DEO deve estar menos atrás da sua cabeça.-Kara morde os lábios nervosa, Lena estava certa, de certa forma, mas estava, agora com o DEO sabendo que Jeremiah era um alvo, mesmo que disfarçada, não seria fácil.

-Eu apenas preciso de alguns minutos, e podemos ir atrás da Fortaleza da Solidão.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu sinto muito por sumir, eu realmente estou tentando administrar meu tempo para conseguir escrever mais, acho que havia banalizado um pouco a escrita e agora que fiquei um tempo sem poder fazer isso, senti sim muita saudade de tirar toda a minha criatividade e mostrar para vocês.Esse capítulo está menor do que o normal, e peço novamente desculpas, mas realmente queria postar logo, principalmente pela cena supercorp, que ditará bem o ritmo da história.  
> Eu comecei escrever o próximo capítulo, e prometo tentar trazer a atualização o mais rápido possível, bem por último, como sempre peço para comentarem e me deixarem por dentro do que pensam sobre a história.Até a próxima !


End file.
